


[18+] I Don't Want To Be Your Friend, I Wanna Be Your Clickbait

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clickbait, Fluff and Smut, Gay, I'm Sorry, M/M, MalexMale, MxM - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Smutty, alex ernst - Freeform, alex x david, dalex, david dobrik - Freeform, daviddobrikvlogs, vlogsquad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: David was doing fine on his own after his breakup with Liza, and was perfectly content with his big squad of friends, but suddenly David starts to become more itimate with his best friend, Alex. Could this be the start of something new, or is it just... clickbait?18+ *there's swearing too*





	1. fun and games

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone from the vlog squad ever finds this, I'm sincerely sorry. Alex and David are super cute, but I respect you guys enough to acknowledge the fact I'm writing smutty fanfiction about real people and it's sorta messed up. Alex and his girlfriend are wonderful and I don't want to cause them any harm.
> 
> And for the people reading this, sup. Let's do this sin together. There's a 50/50 chance I abandoned this by this point, just warning you. Also, pm me good shit, or if you just wanna talk.
> 
> Also on Wattpad if you prefer that format: https://my.w.tt/PXxW3dCU2T
> 
> -Blue

 [Cover from the vid](https://youtu.be/p1lE3rUzFEg)

[Image](https://twitter.com/imnotscottysire/status/676971195196116993?lang=en)

 

 

 

 

"hmhh-" David was neck was craned up at a white ceiling. He struggled to make out any precise details besides the color of it, which was an ordeal because he couldn't see much else. As his thoughts returned to him, David felt his back solidly pressed up to an unfamilar headboard and his left hand gripping thin soft fabric. At the moment, though, the furniture he resided on was the last of his concerns. David became most mindful of the looming presence of the person on top him. He could feel someone holding his other hand and another gripping at his chest. Even so, David would have to name the unidentified lips pressed into the crook of his neck as the direst part of his current circumstances. 

The culprit released David's hand to instead have two ironclad grips on David's hips. David gasped and shivered slightly and in response David could feel a short exhale of amusement against his neck. The break did not last for long, as the unyielding hands slipped under David's shirt, caressing his chest. The relentless kisses on his neck finally diminished, but not without the offender pressing hard against David's neck. A low moan resonated from David's throat, and their head left completely from under his neck. With his new-found freedom, David's head jerked down until he could identify his attacker.

 _Alex._ David stared, and Alex looked back with mirrored intensity. Alex slowly lifted his face close to David's, and David leaned down and tilted his head to fit his face in between Alex's cheekbones. The tip of David's lip touched Alex's soft lips and David's eyes immediately flew open.

 

David was breathing deeply into his pillow. He sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes.  _Wow._ David yawned.  _Haven't had a dream like that in ages._ David grabbed his phone and scrolled through some notifications, but his morning eyes couldn't focus on the light of his phone. He dropped it with a groan and rolled over to hug the accumulation of blanket on the other side of the bed. 

 _Was that..., Alex? And we were-._ David's phone buzzed against the bed.  _Fucking. We were fucking._ Well, on that note. David rolled out of bed and opened his closet to retrieve a shirt. He moved to the bathroom to brush his teeth. David spit into the sink and left the bathroom, walking down the hallway to the livingroom.  _It isn't bad to have sex dreams about your friends, right?_  He was sure it wasn't. He decided he would google it later as he turned the corner to the kitchen, barely spotting Alex passed out on his couch.

David stumbled back slightly into the wall with a quiet "bump". He recovered, and then shook his head at himself. _Dumbass. He slept over._ On the one hand, David had a reasonable explanation for his dream. On the other, he was a little concerned about why his memory suddenly turned to shit. Whatever. He headed for the fridge.

Alex had been over to hang out while David edited. David had barely touched any of his footage yet, and Alex kept being entertaining, so it was late when they had realized Alex was supposed to return to the apartment before morning. After David posted his vlog, they had both agreed they were way too tired to drive and that Alex would just sleep over.

David took a bottled water from the fridge and glanced over at Alex again. His sleeping face did not carry any weight like it did when he was awake. Alex's face from David's dream flashed in his mind for a second but David pushed it away. Even so, David wanted Alex awake. 

David leaned over the back of the couch, hovering above Alex. "ALEEX."

"Mmm" Alex murmured and turned his head to cover his face. "ALEEEEX!" Alex choked out a cute "go away" through the pillow. Not cute enough, though. David ripped Alex's blanket up harshly. Alex clung to it desperately for a few seconds. "I'M- I'm up! Give it back!" David released the blanket. Alex glared up at him underneath the blanket.

"Don't give me that face." 

"You can't just steal a guy's only blanket when you've already forced them to sleep in your cold, cold, fucking living room."

"You have your clothes. And it's not like there was any warmer place you could have slept, princess." David put on hand on the couch and hauled himself over it, plopping down next to Alex, who was sitting up to stretch his arms. Alex scanned David quickly with squinty eyes, then looking away casually.

"One better than you. Nice boxers." David remembered suddenly that in his lapse of memory this morning, he had not bothered with pants. 

"Shit." Alex started laughing and David joined him. 

Alex snorted. "Oh my god." 

"I forgot you were here!"

 "Sure David, sure." 

They were both silent for a moment. David looked up at Alex, and found he was still staring at David's black boxers. It was almost like David's crotch was a clickbait thumbnail that Alex was casually examining. David had to rip his eyes from Alex's weirdly curious expression. David could feel his face getting hotter. David looked at the ground and stretched the bottom of his shirt to cover himself. He could hear Alex muffle a snort. David thought he heard Alex mutter something before he turned back to his friend.

"So" Alex was leaning with his arms over the back of the couch. "What are you doing today?"

"Not sure yet." "You coming with?" 

  "Fuckin- ... yeah" 

"Pffft ok, let's go." David got up to go grab his camera. When David got to the hallway, he heard a yell from behind him. "AND PUT SOME PANTS ON."  _Right._

 

 

 

 

David got a text from Jason, they were to meet up at the vlog squad house. David didn't have time to sort his thoughts about all this before David and Alex were already walking up the steps to the house. it was around one by the time everyone showed up. Zane, Todd, Heath, Corinna, Trisha, Scott, Brandon, Josh, and Natalie all lingered around in the living room.

David still didn't know what they would be doing, so he asked. "What are we doing?" Jason grabbed the remote. "Anyone opposed to watching a movie?" Nobody opposed, so Jason turned on a Godzilla movie. Nobody was really paying attention. About half of them were drinking heavily and everyone else was chatting casually. Josh, Brandon, Jason, Trisha, David, and Alex were all commenting on the movie and cracking jokes. Alex was sitting to the right of David, Trisha and then Jason the left. David fidgeted with his camera in his lap. He needed footage for today, but wasn't really feeling it right now. 

"Jason, film for me?" Jason forgot his camera, so David thought he might as well ask.

"Well ok bossman anything that pays the bills." Jason hunched over to grab the camera from David.

Josh started laughing. "Oh oh, anything to support my kids."

Most everyone laughed and Jason turned on the camera. They all heard a crash from the kitchen. Jason got up to go film whatever the hell was going on over there, leaving everyone else to watch the movie again.

 Alex had been quiet for a while, focusing on the movie. David glanced over at Alex, and then looked over at everyone else left on the couch. He noticed Trisha was also looking at Alex. David made eye contact with Trisha and she pointed to Alex and mouthed "arm" and made a motion like she was putting her arm over someone. David mouthed "why?" but Trisha only shrugged. _I mean. alright._ _What's the worst that could happen?_

David leaned over and put his arm over Alex's shoulders. Alex turned, confused, and found 3 pairs of eyes all on him.

"....yo what the fuck David." Trisha, Brandon, and David all started laughing and Josh and Alex joined in too.

Brandon made a face at David. "Careful, Emily will beat your ass." Everyone laughed again at that, but David saw Alex's face drop.  _Huh. That's no good._ David lifted his head on to Alex's shoulder and grinned widely. "It's worth it."

Trisha awww-ed and David struggled to resist muppet diving off Alex's shoulder in laughter. Alex smiled sweetly and gazed at David. It didn't happen often, that smile, and he was determined to see it more often. 

"Yeah, about that. We broke up." 

_..._

_WHAT?_

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Trisha was the first to say anything. David tried to keep the bewilderment off his face. _God damn, calm down and say something._  But Brandon spoke first.

"Wow. Sorry, dude. What happened?" Josh looked sympathetic as well. "Yeah, that sucks."

"It's really not a big deal. We just weren't working." David slowly pulled off Alex.  _Wait, when did that happen?_

"Shit man. When did you break up?"

"Last week. Really, I'm over it." David met Alex's eyes. He believed that Alex was over the initial sadness, but David had thought they were perfect for each other. He decided he would have to get Alex alone to get what was really going on.

 

It was around 5 now. They had all decided it was time for a party game. What party game, though, was being debated.

"How.... about twister?" Zane asked. "No." Jason said. "It's not clickable. Also, half of us are way too drunk."

"Spin the bottle?" Scotty held a finished beer bottle as he pitched his idea. The room agreed they did spin the bottle all too often.

"What about 7 minutes in heaven?" Trisha was the one to offer the idea, and it received multiple "ooo"s from everyone. For a while, everyone chatted among themselves while the members in relationships called or texted their partners for permission. David turned to Alex, who was laughing about the whole thing. 

"Wait, seriously? You guys really are 18 at heart." 

"What about Jason?"

"Oh, he's just confused." They both had a good chuckle about it before the game was ready to start. 

Trisha, Brandon, and Natalie had been working to get everyone's names on slips of paper into Heath's hat, all while defending the hat from a drunk Zane; an admirable accomplishment. Natalie and Josh had both opted out. Trisha grabbed it from everyone and officially started the game with a "Alriiight, let's do this!" 

The first name Trisha drew was Heath and Zane. The "oooo"s were downplayed as they both drunkenly swung towards the closet. They would of taken their phones but they had both already lost/forgot where they are. They both sat down in the closet and Brandon locked the door. They all settled down to wait while everyone went back to talking.

 Alex was on his phone, like usual. David always assumed he was texting Emily, but now that he knew they were broken up, he wasn't sure what he was doing. He did noticed Trisha looking at Alex and him again. At first he felt a spike of something defensive in his stomach, but it went away quickly. Besides, the look on her face was like she had something up her sleeve, nothing more.  _Wait, what am I even talking about?_

 

 

The party was going great. Zane and Heath were done, and Trisha drew two more names. This time, though, David saw her discretely read the names and drop one back into the hat. "W-" David couldn't get a word out because Trisha was already announcing the names. "Jason and Todd." Trisha made a face like she was mad and they all cracked jokes about it.  _Oh, she must have changed whoever was with Jason. Probably Corinna._

They went in and came out after 7 minutes. All around uneventful, despite the build up.

The next people were drawn, it was Trisha and Scott. Jason got bothered about it and they jumped into an exaggerated fight for the sake of the vlog. David was laughing pretty much the entire time. Trisha and Scott entered the closet, with some added Trisha whore jokes of course. 

David was actually pretty bored with the game by now. He almost forgot what was going on until it was time for Trisha to draw names again. He watched, silently, as she read them in the protection of the hat. She dropped another name back in. "Corinna and Brandon!"  _What the hell was she up too?_ David just couldn't wrap his head around it. He was standing up now next to the living room chair. David was still lost in thought when he felt someone nudge his shoulder.

"Hey." David turned to face Alex. "Yeah?" David's gaze drifted down from Alex's eyes to his lips and jawline. He looked away quickly and self-consciously touched his chin.  _Don't stare, you'll make it awkward._

"We're the only names left in the hat." 

_....._

_OHHHHH._

_Ah Trisha. You doom me._ David couldn't keep the smile off his face. Alex snickered lightly. "Happy about that, aren't you?"

"Maybe~"

Alex pushed himself up off the couch and grabbed David's hips with one arm. "Damn right." 

They both burst into laughter along with a few others closest to them, specifically Josh and Brandon. David had collapsed on to the chair, but besides the laughter he couldn't displace something from his mind. Alex's hand had sent a rush of blood straight to his groin. Ironically, the opposite of straight.  _What the hell? God damn it, hormones._

Everything else seemed to go by quickly. Corinna and Brandon finished their 7 minutes and the remaining names were fetched and read by Trish. "Alex and David!" Trisha smiled widely and giggled.

_Yeah, that smirk was telling. Mau-ther-fuker. Why would she-._

David's thoughts were interrupted by familiar arms around his waist. Ah-  _Fuck._ David bit his lip to keep himself from saying anything. "Cmon Davey, let's go."

 

David took a break from being a hot mess to walk over to the closet with Alex and give up his phone. He sat down against the wall and Alex sat next to him. That ended up being cramped, so David laided horizontally over Alex's stomach.

He heard a few snickers as the door closed and all the light depleting completely from the little room. David let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. He had Alex alone now.

They were both silent for a minute or so.

"Sooooo. Are you really ok?" It was confusing to speak directly into a black void, but it's not like there was anything else to do.

Alex sighed. "This is about Emily?"

"Yeah."

"It's fine. Shit happens"

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"She was so- I mean-"

David didn't hear a follow-up response, but a soft sniffle. David began trying to locate Alex's hand, and after a few thumps against empty walk-in closet carpet, he found it. He grabbed it and lifted it up to his chest. 

"Snf- That's the lamest thing anyone's h- done all day." Alex was laughing through his tears. Or, at least David assumed tears, he couldn't really tell for sure. 

"Alex, where's your face?" Alex didn't respond immediately.

"......" "You'll never find it." David could hear a smile in his voice, but he still sounded somber. 

"Bet." David moved himself off the floor and used his hands as support to lift his left leg on the other side of Alex. He sat down directly on Alex's stomach and used his hands to hold him down. "You cannot escape me,  _Alex Ernst_." 

He heard Alex sneer from beneath him. Suddenly, Alex's hands were on David's wrists and his back hit the carpet. Alex trapped David's hands beside him and was hovering above him. "What were you saying?"

As Alex spoke, his breath hit David's face. He could tell from his voice that Alex's face was, let's say, 4 inches away from David's. David's heart skipped a beat.  _He doesn't know how close he is, does he?_ God, he was such a tease without even knowing it. David should show him a taste of his own medicine, for once in a lifetime.

David broke his arms free from Alex while he wasn't expecting it. He swung his left arm over Alex's back, then hugged him close, pressing their bodies together. He brought his right hand to Alex's face and delicately wiped the moisture from Alex's cheek.

"Found it."

That's when the door opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on the attention this gets, I might write another chapter. A kudos and an inspirational comment would be appreciated. See you soon, hopefully with more smut next time. Byee beetch
> 
> -Blue


	2. until you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally was gonna do more of a oneshot thing, but the more I write the more I just wanna go all out slow burn book mode. Sorry if any of you aren't into that. I'll mark all smut chapters in the title when I get to them so you guys can skip to them in the future ;). Oh, one last thing. Thank you everyone who commented nice things (mostly on Ao3). It really helped me write this and I couldn't be happier. This one goes out to you <3
> 
> -Blue

 

 

[Image from this vid](https://youtu.be/yFpDsLeO5Oc)

 

David, for a moment, could only bask in finally seeing Alex's face in the light. Alex's jaw, still in David's hand, was somewhat gaped. Alex was utterly flustered and his face was a satisfying shade of deep red. 

 _Did I really have this much of an effect on him? Strange, I thought Alex wouldn't- wait SHI--_  

Alex broke away and they both stood up quickly. It seemed like everyone in the house was crowded around the closet door, screaming in excitement and pointing their cameras at each other. Trisha was the only one who was calm, the joke being she "already knew they were like, gay as shit."

David pushed past Heath and Alex went the other direction. Everyone was in a state of crazed laughing, especially David. By the time everyone was sitting down again, it felt like David's lungs had been through a crusher. But what a wonderful feeling that was.

 

 

It was later in the night, and David was deciding what would be in the vlog for tomorrow. Nearly everyone had left, but Jason was still filming for his own vlog. Fortunately, David was Alex's ride, so David had company while he worked. Alex was currently watching over David's shoulder and it was causing a serious productivity problem.

"Dude, I can't focus when you do that."

Alex wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Wow  _David_ , that sucks."

"I know I'm forcing you stay against your will, but you don't have to be a little shit about it."

Alex wasn't going to respond, so David started watching his recordings. That was until Alex leaned over farther until he was basically hugging David from behind and reached for the laptop space bar.

"Alex!" David slapped Alex's hand away multiple times. Alex snickered, his head now completely weighing on David's shoulder. David had no idea what was happening on his laptop screen anymore, but he grinned despite it all. David rewound the video and tried to pay attention, which was hard with Alex breathing down his neck.

David had a moment of peace before the weight of Alex on his shoulder left, and he was suddenly whispering in a deep voice directly into David's open ear.

 "If we don't leave  _right now,_ I'm calling an uber, and you're paying for it."

Such a stupid sentence, yet it still set shivers down David's spine. David choked laughing. 

Slowly, David said, "...I'm not convinced." 

Still in that cursed low voice, Alex whispered again.

" _Really?_ " 

Almost in slow motion, Alex licked and nibbled once on David's ear.

 David yelped and immediately pushed Alex off, crawling away on his back using his arms. Alex was already hysterical and David quickly joined him. David was still huffing from both the effort of his flee and his embarrassment.

"ALEX YOU'RE SUCH A DICK!"

"YOu wouldn't let me leeave!"

David make a grrr sound with his throat and crossed his arms in an exaggerated manner.

"Wow, I finally found something that gets to you, huh?"

"Shut up." David leaned forward to closed his laptop and slid it under his arm.

"So does this mean we're leaving now?"

David sighed. "yes."

 Alex woo-ed in victory while David got his stuff together. By the time David left to fetch his camera from Jason, Alex was still laughing on the couch. They both left the house.

 

 

David had always found driving people home in his tesla the most relaxing part of the day. With Alex, though, it was even better. He was so charming and funny when him and David were alone. Alex broke his thoughts as he started to speak.

"Nice timing in the closet back there. I had no idea how long it had been."

Right. _Timing._

"Thanks. I glad you were ok with it."

Alex continued gazing out the window. David only bit his lip out of habit. 

"Hey, next time we need clickbait, would you be willing to kiss me?"

Thank the lord, David had his eyes on the road, and didn't have to meet Alex's eyes when they turned to him. David hadn't been thinking of the question as a gamble, but now he realized how out of the blue it might have sounded.

"Sure. I don't know if you can handle me, though."

David exhaled in amusement, and silent relief. "Ok hotshot, we're here."

 

 

Alex and David were standing outside the apartment door. David had walked with Alex to the door as usual, but now they both lingered around the door. Goodbyes had never been awkward like this before, and David realized he had no idea how to deal with this. He hesitated. 

"Uh-"

"Um. Yeah.. bye Dave."

"Goodbye. See you soon?"

"See you soon."

Alex disappeared behind the door. Once David got to his car he took a second to collect his thoughts.  _Would it be possible, that maybe, possibly, perchance, Alex is hot?_

...

_nah._

 

 

 

The crew and David were heading to Jason's place. David was aware in the back of his mind that he had around a minute of content to fill for Wednesday's vlog, but he tried not to worry about it. David turned his camera around to film everyone in this car.

Heath yelled loudly, "WE RAIDIN JASON'S PLACE" The car chanted with Heath about how they're gonna destroy Jason's place.

David was filming Heath and Jeff calmly walking into Jason's house and sitting down. "What happened to wrecking Jason's place?" Heath gave David and the camera a blank stare. Jeff put one finger on his mouth to shush the camera.

 

The day was winding down. David was having a chipotle break in Jason's kitchen with Trisha and Joe. David had got over the 3 seconds he was mad at Trisha for cheating yesterday, he could never be mad at good content. 

"So David, you dating anyone new?" Trisha had that same smug expression as she asked the question. Ugh.

"No. Why you asking?"

Trisha giggled. "You seemed pretty close with Alex yesterday."

"Yeah, ok. Fuck off." Trisha giggled some more and left to go talk to Jason, probably. David knew that Trish was just joking, but she picked the exact wrong person to pair David with. Alex was just one of his best friends.

 

right?

 

 

David spent the afternoon at a party with the boys. David knew to not ask Alex to come with, he hated going out like that. He would only come on special occasions or if David dragged him. Which, to be fair, David dragged him out a lot. 

Anyhow, David had already got some fun instagram stories out of the affair. He spent most of it as he was now, sitting on the host's couch editing Wednesday's vlog. He watched Jason's recording of Josh opening the closet door, then Jason running up and grabbing the door to open it completely. 

And there he was. Underneath Alex. 

Hah. 

David closed his laptop. 

 

 

 

A new day a new vlog! David had finished editing and posted the vlog after last night's party, and had immediately fell asleep for 10 hours. It was around noon. Natalie had reminded him that Jason, Scotty, and a few others would be here soon. Oh, and Alex too. David was feeling good today, he was looking forward to seeing everyone. 

It's vlog time.

 

 

**Sorry this one was so short. More juicy stuff is already in the making.**


	3. aforementioned clickbait

 

 

 

David rubbed his eyes. Natalie warned him as soon as he woke up that Alex would be here any minute. Apparently, Alex had texted Natalie asking about David's schedule for today.  _It must be a coincidence_ , David thought,  _that the guys are also coming over._  Natalie poked her head around the hallway wall.

"David, should I buy more Corona? We'll need more."

"Yes, that would be great. Thanks."

Natalie disappeared from view and David heard the door close, marking her departure. David was laying on his cloud couch, now alone in his mini mansion. The clickbait sign shone brightly above. David was scrolling through various social medias. Honestly, he was bored out of his mind. Several minutes passed before a knock on the door broke David of his thoughts.

David threw his blanket off and got off his ass. As he headed for the door, he realized that it couldn't be Natalie knocking.  _She has keys, so it must be-_

David quickened his pace and opened the door. His prediction was correct. Alex was standing just outside the door frame.

"Hey Dave."

"Sup. Come in?"

 

Alex shuffled his shoes off next to the door and followed David to the livingroom. They both sat on the couch. David lifted his feet up to sit cross-legged on the white sofa.

"So." David shuffled a little to get more comfortable. "How's your day been?"

Alex seemed to think about that for a second. 

"Well, better now." he said, with a heartfelt smile.

David squinted at him, processing. Then, he grabbed the remote. "It  _better_  be."

Alex chuckled and David grinned. He knew, if nothing else, Alex would be beside him. Or on top, or underneath, or- Wait, what was he doing again? Remote.

David flipped to a random channel to provide background noise. His real plan was to get to talking with Alex before anyone else showed up.

"Think of any bits for today?" Alex asked in a softer tone, and in a way that implied David should have an answer. He thought about that.

"Uhhh, no. I did have Natalie load the paintball gun."

"That definitely doesn't count."

"What's  _your_ great idea then?"

"...I guess you're right. " Alex sighed. "As fucking usual"

Both boys paused as they heard the door open and close.

David suppressed his disappointment. That was fast.

"Natalie must be back."

"Damn it, now I can't suck your dick."

David paused. "Who says you can't?"

"Ha ha. Right. Gotta try a little harder than that on Valentine's day."

"A- Oh yeah!...Shit. I forgot."

"David, that's- Why do you think everyone is coming over? Also, you forgot our special day?"

"Uhm... I'm sorry baby~, I just didn't think about it."

Alex just made a "mm" sound and went slack against the couch.

David looked over at him. Natalie started to load the beer into the fridge behind them. The chatter of the tv and the clicking of glass blended together, and faded into the background as Alex met David's eyes. Neither moved for a few seconds before Alex broke away, smacking his lips quietly.

 

About an hour had passed. David had chatted with Alex carelessly almost the entire duration. It amazed David how easy he was to talk to when no one else was involved. He didn't admit it to himself at the time, but it was sorta cute how shy Alex really was.

 

The squad was slowly arriving. First Jason with Brandon, Jeff, Joe, and Trisha, naturally. Next was Scotty and Kristen. Then not 5 minutes later, Todd, Zane, Carly and Erin. At that point, David stopped keeping track.

Scott was first one to whip out his camera. 

"On three, say Valentine's Day Vlog. One, Two, Three!"

For once, everyone was on board immediately. "Valentine's Day Vlog!"

 

 

 

 _"Alex! If I cheated on_ my  _girlfriend,_ _would you tell her?_

_"Hch- you don't have a girlfriend, loser."_

The way Scotty hyped up for his vlog was upping everyone's energy signficantly. David was only half listening until Scotty started recording again. The only other people around was Jason and Trish.

"Alright let's cut to the chase. SOMEBODY is kissin' SOMEBODY ELSE tonight."

Jason and Trisha was sitting together on the couch opposite to David. Jason was wearing a shirt with Trisha's face on it and Trisha wore an extremely revealing bralette in the shape of a heart. David could tell Jason was in a good mood from the look on his face. Jason grunted and commented, "You do that all the time. Everyone already expects it from us."

Scotty didn't take time to think. "Then we'll get something that people will click on!"

Jason looked around confused, but Scott and Trisha both turned to David simultaneously. David wasn't sure about  _any_ of that.

"Wow guys. Uh, no."

Scotty didn't move. "Comeeoon."

"no."

"Cooomeoonn"

Trisha piped in too, shouting, "You've made everyone else do it! Come ooon!"

David groaned. Jason was still not getting it.

"Wait, what are we talking about?"

David pinched his nose, contemplating. "They're forcing me to kiss someone."

Scott chuckled. "So you're doing it?" Trisha grabbed Jason's arm in exaggerated anticipation.

David sighed. "Oh god, I'm going to regret this. Let's do it."

"Hell yeah!"

 

 

 

For the next hour or so, Trisha and Scott planned a blind date. It wasn't really blind, because David knew it would be someone from the vlog squad, and Trisha already let it slip that it would be Alex. For once, David resented Trisha's persistence. Couldn't she have chosen someone else to play cupid with? He guessed not.

In the meantime, David recorded the podcast with Jason. He was a little disappointed to stop vlogging so early in the day. He was sure Jason would be thrilled they weren't recording at 3 am, but he didn't mention it. At first he thought he must be trying to not spoil the surprise for Scotty's viewers, but that didn't make sense. Jason didn't give a shit about Scotty's vlog. David decided that Trisha must have tipped him off. He did say "he." instead of "she" while David was talking about his last Valentine's Day with Liza, but he wasn't sure if that was even intentional.

But, David admitted, he was excited for the date. He just hoped they warned Alex. And it could totally suck, and that always felt so disappointing so...

 _That_  was why his stomach was churning.

David walked out of the recording studio. He thought he might as well hang out with everyone and get some footage before Trisha and Scott sprung their plan's on him. Jason was still talking with Joe, so David thought he might as well join everyone else and get some vlogging done.

He found them in his backyard, where Natalie was just finishing hanging up some V-day string heart decorations. Courtesy of Trisha, he assumed. David wouldn't push it past her to be carrying holiday themed decorations in her bag at all times. David jogged over to the gathering, but Natalie caught him halfway.

"Do you like the decorations?"

"...Did Trisha put you up to this?"

"They looked nice."

David smiled. "They're great."

At that, Natelie went to go sit down, so David followed her. He had expected to see Alex sitting in one of the lawn chairs, but he was no where to be found. David found this expenentially concerning, so he decided to turn to Natalie again. She was sitting in one of the chairs now, an extra few feet from the rest of the party.

"Where's Alex?"

Natalie looked up at the sky like she was thinking about it, but quickly said, "I don't know."

David frowned. Natalie threw him a half-hearted smile.

"I'm sure he's fine."

David mumbled, "Is he now." but decided to lay off Natalie. He was 90% sure she was in on it, anyway. All David said was that he would kiss someone for clickbait. Now there was a secret Valentine's Day agenda against him, that seemed to be spreading by the hour.

What the hell happened?

Ah, whatever. he might as well enjoy himself, David decided. He soon joined a conversation about the potential income boost of strippers on this wonderful romantic holiday, and the rest is history.

 

 

 

 

For sitting outside his house with a bunch of idiots like himself, David was having a great time. He kept his camera in his lap, like a little dog ready to attack as soon as one of his half-drunk friends said something embarrasing or funny. David almost forgot about the 2 demons planning his demise. Not quite, though.

The first warning sigh was when Natalie looked over David's shoulder for a second too long. Jeff was leading the current conversation topic, so when he suddenly went quiet, David knew something was definitely off.

David's chair left the ground for a second. Someone from behind turned it, with David still inside, 90 degrees to the right. David barely had enough time to realize what was happening when a shirtless Alex picked him up off the chair, bridal style.

 

"Hi."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once, a good title. Happy Late Valentine's Day! I had the choice to make it too short or release it the next morning, so I just fucking suffered. It ended up longer than I thought, which feels great and makes it so worth the loss of much-needed sleep.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this special surprise holiday episode! I had to split it into 2 parts, because surprisingly I need to sleep at some point. Part 2 will be here very soon! In the meantime, I'm pretty bored, so feel free to comment or message me. See you soon! 
> 
> -Blue


	4. aformentioned clickbait pt. 2

 

[Gif from this video](https://youtu.be/LKmau_oF9mA)

 

** Gif from this video:  ** ** https://youtu.be/LKmau_oF9mA **

 

David choked out a hi before cracking up and curling up slightly in Alex's arms. Alex turned them both around to face the house. At that point, Alex's straight face had fallen completely off at the scene set up behind them.

 Trisha and Scott both sat in lawn chairs. They wore sunglasses and held wine glasses that they clinked dramatically when the boys turned. Trisha held a giant sign that read: "FUCK ALREADY" in big bold letters, and Scotty was recording them with his camera.

"YOU LITTLE SHITS." David screamed, and half fell out of Alex's arms. He grabbed Alex's bare shoulder to support himself. Trisha cackled in her seat and Scotty imitated her comedically.

Scotty ripped his sunglasses off his face and threw them on the ground like some cheesy action movie. He dropped his smile for a dramatic scowl and turned to Trisha. "It's time."

Scotty and Trisha started off towards the house with Alex and David in his arms close behind. The crew all followed, most of them taking the time to arm themselves with their cameras. 

Surprisingly, no one was paying attention to David, and his very visable confusion. Alex sighed a little and adjusted his grip on David's legs. Alex's body was high-key  _very_ distracting. He decided he wasn't just gonna go along with this.

"What the fuck did Trisha do to get you to agree to this?"

"Oh." Alex stopped walking for a second, then continued on.

"Trust me, neither of us have a choice."

"Oh god. What did they do?"

"Just wait."

"I uh- can't really not."

"Oh, right." Alex lowered David to the ground. Alex retracted his arm, clumsily because they were both still moving, and put it on David's shoulder's instead. Then he snickered.

 

 

 

_There's no escaping my version of you <3_

 

 

 

 

Trisha and Scotty led everyone through David's living room and out the front door. Alex held the door for David once they reached it and bowed dramatically. David would have laughed, if in his direct line of sight wasn't the next Valentine's Day surprise.

Beyond Alex and the door was David's tesla sitting in his driveway, Trisha and Scott next to it. Every surface on top of the car was concealed with layers of chocolate boxes. There was a giant bow on the windshield and a big flower heart on the hood. It also looked like someone had taped a piece of paper to the window of the driver's seat.

"MY TESLA!" David pushed past Alex to grieve his loss on the concrete of the driveway. "Oh my gu- WHY?"

The entire squad was hysterical. David grinned, mostly in disbelief. Alex joined David by the car. Actually, Zane and Carly had made it a collaborative project to force him into the frame of everyone's thumbnails. Alex smiled nervously at David, and gestured to the paper on the window.

David pulled it off and held it closer to his face. In the middle of the page in small font was: " _$2,000, bitch._ "

David took this as a personal threat to his well-being.

"No..." David turned to Alex, subtly asking for conformation.

"I saw the receipt. It's real."

David's face dropped. "I.....no. sHi-."

David turned back to the car, as if to affirm it was all really happening.

"What?" Alex had been the one to say it, but David could feel a couple camera's on his back also awaiting an answer.

David swiveled around to face Alex. David was sure his face looked as distressed as he felt.

"Now I can't back out!"

Alex looked confused. "Back out of what?"

David opened his mouth to respond, but then he spotted Trisha out of the corner of his eye. She was making excentric motions with her hands, some of them being the "shush" fingers over her lips, nodding her head frantically, and making an X with her arms across her chest. David hadn't noticed her behind Alex's considerally taller frame. 

"iiiiiiii just realized we're obligated to give them good content now."

Wait, why was he even lying about this? _I'm such a sucker for a good surprise, damn it._ David really didn't have any real reason for caring about the quality of Scott's V-Day clickbait. It's not like he even wanted to kiss Alex, really, much less make it a surprise.

"Oh. oh yeah. shit." Alex didn't seem too upset about it.

Scott jumped between Alex and David. Someone else was holding his camera, apparently.

"You guyyys~" Scotty suddenly pushed the boys together with their shoulders. Their faces ended up uncomfortably close.

"Are going on a date!"

They laughed, and David ducked out of Scotty's arm. David put a hand to his mouth to make his words louder.

"GET THE TRASHBAGS NATALIE."

 

 

David was watching the tesla drive. He wasn't allowed to look at the tesla screen, because it showed the destination, but no one was stopping him from figuring it out himself from the road. Alex was in shotgun, for obvious reasons. The sun had just barely touched the tallest skyscrapers of the cityscape, and it was turning out to be quite a pretty day. Blue skies and all that.

Scotty leaned over into the front seat. "Hey, could we do a bit where we notice you and Alex holding hands?"

David considered declining before he heard Alex scoff in the seat next to him. 

"Aha- alright."

David lifted his hand and held it in the air hesitantly. Alex grabbed his wrist and slammed it down onto the armrest console. They both chuckled a little, and David retracted his hand to put ontop of Alex's. He misjudged the trajectory and landed on Alex's wrist. He slid his hand up slowly to rest on top of Alex's.

Alex laughed and turned away. "Oh my god."

Nobody said anything for a second until Scotty clicked his tongue, breaking the air.

 "I mean I planned an entire date for you guys- but damn- get a room."

 

Scotty pressed the record button and pointed at their hands.

"Oooooo~" Scotty zoomed out to get Alex looking at the camera concerningly and ripping his hand away. Scotty leaned over to get David, and David put on a sad face.

"...Babe?"

Scotty turned the camera to Alex who was laughing into the car window. Scotty started to crack up behind the camera, and David pounded lightly on the steering wheel.

 

 

David sat back as the tesla parked it's self in the parking lot of a nice looking establishment. It had a large patio area with candles and flowers under each umbrella-topped table. The entire front wall was glass with a golden sign with "Garenite" in cursive above the door. Vines were strewn over the glass and outside tables. Inside the restaurant was the same situation, but the tables were bigger with no umbrellas. To make it short, it looked fancy as hell.

Trisha stepped up with the plan. "Alright guys, so we reserved like half the tables outside on the left side. I'm paying for everything so feel free to order whatever the hell you want!"

Everyone in the car woo-ed, even Alex. The underlying panic in David's stomach jumped every time money was thrown into this date.  _Scotty is getting some_   _good ass_   _content_ _out of this._  Still, it was like every thousand dollars put into tonight was another second he would be kissing Alex to make up for it. Trisha and Scotty shepherded the group to a spot to wait. 

 

Eventually, they got their tables and sat down. Each reserved table had a handy little paper that said "vlog squad." David was hovering by Jason's table. He assumed Trisha would sit with Jason, and David had some questions for her. Trisha was talking with Scotty across the patio, and David noticed Alex with Todd and Corrina a couple tables over from them. Trisha broke off and walked over to Jason and David. David didn't see where Scotty went. 

"Trisha, why didn't you tell...." David trailed off, because Trisha walked past their table. She gestured for David to follow. David huffed and chased after her.

Trisha stopped at the smallest table in the outside area, at the corner of the fence and the wall. There was only two chairs. David didn't even try to argue, Trisha pulled one of the chairs, and David sat. Trisha turned to look behind her, and David saw Scotty and Alex in the crowd heading in their direction. David judged he had about a minute with Trisha before they got here, by how crowded everyone was.

"Hey Trisha?"

"Yah?"

"I hate you."

Trisha just giggled. "Sorry honey, it's a dog eat dog world."

"If it's that metaphor, I already  _agreed_ to get eaten. You didn't have to make it  _as slow a death as possible._ "

Trisha raised her eyebrow.

"Not like that!"

"It's only fair. We had to milk this for all it's worth. Ha- pun intended."

David sighed. "You could of told him we have to kiss, at least."

"That's part of the fun!"

"I- ok, I guess that makes sense." David was starting to accept his fate. It wouldn't be that bad, anyway. "Still fuck you though."

 

Scott and Alex arrived at the table. Alex looked up at David, and then to Trisha. 

"Oh." 

Alex pulled out the other chair. Trisha and Scott found seats nearby. Some of David's other friends also sat near them. David picked up his menu. The stomach circus returned. 

David gaped. "Wow, is there anything that isn't over 30 bucks?"

Alex opened the menu.

"Shit dude. Salad?"

David found the salad menu. A small salad was $20.  _Jesus, what planet did I land on? Is this why Scotty came back?_

"I guess I get why Scotty came back early from tour now."

"Hah. Yeah." 

David decided on a pasta dish and set down his menu. Alex was looking at him, this time with more of a confused look. He seemed to realize something suddenly.

"Oh, I totally forgot-" Alex shuffled with his hoodie and pulled out a box from his pocket. He set it on the table. It was a set of Russell Stover chocolates. 

"I got them before the whole- thing. Agh- I'm just now realizing how shitty it looks in comparison. Whatever, here."

"Huh. Well, thanks!" David accepted the box and slid it over to his side of the table.

 _Wow, he got me chocolates._ David tried not to be reminded of the thousands of chocolate boxes he now needed to figure out what to do with.

David set down his menu. Alex seemed to be still deciding what to order, so David's eyes wandered around their current location. His friends seemed to be having a good time. He had never really liked waiting for food, but David supposed it wasn't unbearable. Trisha had her eyes glued on David and Alex, which was more than a little awkward. Even Scott wasn't making such a big deal out of this. David noticed Trisha hiking up her bralette and averted his gaze.  _I almost forgot where all the money for this came from._

A waitress lady came over to take everyone's drink order, and David lost that thought.

 

 

 

Plates littered every patio table. A couple of people were still eating, which was reasonable, because this was probably the most extravagant meal of the year so far. Besides, David was having a great time with Alex. Actually, Alex had just started laughing to himself and had yet to explain why.

"HAha- David, why the hell did we agree to this? What the fuck are we doing here?"

David sipped his water.  _Huh. It's hard to answer that honestly._

"It's this crazy thing called youtube and uh- click culture."

David swirled the ice with a straw. David heard a clunk as Alex set his glass on the table.

"Davey."

"What?" 

"Are you hiding something from me?"

David froze. He watched the ice revolve around the straw and spin to a stop.

"Maybe."

"Don't make me force it out of you."

David started messing with the straw again. "You can try."

Alex leaned over the table. David exhaled slowly, suppressing shock. Alex grabbed David's hand and sat down again. 

David laughed a little. "Oooooo, romantic."

"Tell me or I'll break your wrist."

"Ahhhh, ok." David snorted. 

A waitress was weaving through tables not to far from them. David knew that someone had ordered something crazy, from the look on her face. As she walked closer, David became increasingly consisencious of his hand in Alex's.

The waitress opened a strap table right next to their little table and set down a big platter of ice cream and valentine's cookies, along with other treats. David finally noticed Scotty hiding behind Brandon, filming. 

The waitress put her hands on her hips. She grabbed Alex's and David's plates and set the giant plate on their tiny table. David retracted from Alex's hand with a nervous glace to make room for it.

As soon as the waitress left, Alex slammed his hand on the table and stood up.

"SCOTTY we're not gonna FUCKING EAT ALL THIS SHIT."

 David got up and stood behind Alex. "Alex, nooooo."

Scotty was pushing through people towards them. "Oh, it's for everyone, don't worry."

Their friends slowly started to walk over at the untraditional dessert invitation. Scotty went to get footage of the food, but Alex and David remained standing just outside the table's crowd.

Jason was already there, chowing down on cookies. David wasn't looking, but he could tell Jason had shoved multiple cookies in his mouth when he yelled "Grab his ass!" at David.

Alex dipped around to face David. 

"Don't."

David grinned.

"Do. not."

David grinned wider. He snaked his hand around and squeezed Alex's ass. 

Alex jerked away in surprise. By the way Alex was looking at him, David assumed Alex didn't think he would  _actually_  do it.

"hehe~"

"Alright, fucker. Come on." Alex led him to a corner of the new dessert table. Alex had that nice grin on his face, and David's heart swelled up at the sight of it. David grabbed a cupcake with cream cheese frosting. He ate it all in a minute or so.

Alex sat down in David's chair, so David stood near him. Alex was eating one of the cookies. 

"These are so fucking goooood dude." 

David just smiled and took it all in.  _He's such a stud. The fans are going to go crazy over this._

Someone nudged David from behind. It was Scotty, who raised his eyebrows suggestively.

 David got the gist. It was time to up the ante.

David put his hands on Alex's leg and leaned over close to him. Alex finished whatever he was eating to talk.

"Hi."

"Sup."

"Do you want me to like- fuckin--. come here." Alex grabbed David and dragged him on to his lap. David hummed happily. He didn't want to ruin this with the clickbait he knew he would have to make. 

David wrapped around Alex's shoulders.

David giggled. "Hi~"

Alex didn't move. His eyes flickered across David's face.

 Alex exhaled with a small "wha--?"

_Alright David. Right now. Just FUCKING do it!_

Alex tilted his head as if he didn't understand David's advances.

_Ok. ok. Come ON._

_3,_

_2,_ _..._

David lifted his face closer to Alex's. David hoped Alex's squint-y confused eyes meant he was ok with what was happening. David moved in on Alex's lips, but he stopped a couple of inches away and snorted. He couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger.

It stayed like that before Trisha jumped up from a chair. It scraped painfully against the flooring. Then, she started chanting. 

"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!"

No one in this friend group would ever  _dare_  not to join in for a chant.

 

"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!"

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

 

 

Alex was the one to close the distance. Alex's lips were hot against David's, but soft and angelic. Somehow, it felt like the entire city street, illuminated only by street lights and windows, went silent- and no one moved. Then, David's friends were cheering, louder than ever. 

David hadn't moved a muscle, but when the cheering started, he shifted his arms slightly against Alex. David wasn't sure if the reminder of David's arms did something for Alex, or if it was the cheering, but Alex started to move against David's lips. No tongue or anything, but David was pretty sure the way Alex was smacking against David's lips would be considered making out. David couldn't help himself, so he kissed back. Emotions burst in his head like fireworks. David tried not to let the ever increasing volume of his friend's cheering and how long he should be kissing Alex for slip his mind, but it was inevitably pushed into the back of his head. His brain seemed to favor Alex.

_ffFUCK. GODD. MMPH._

David kept at it for a solid 5 seconds before breaking away from Alex, huffing. He only got a glance of Alex before David flung himself to the ground.

David laughs were breathy and short. Not that it mattered, because everyone around him was laughing so hard you couldn't even tell. The kiss had been a real crowd pleaser, apparently.

He had done it. 

Alex was staring at him, still on the chair. His hand was covering his mouth, but David could tell he was smiling underneath. 

David wiped his mouth teasingly. "~ _I don't know if you can handle me~_  my ass."

Alex moved the fingers covering his mouth so he could speak. "Shut up, you liked it."

 

David laughed a little, and sighed happily. David was glad he had gotten to kiss him, and for so long.

But something was still there, the uneasiness from before. The unsastisfactory.

 

To David? Oi, well....

 

It wasn't  _nearly_ enough.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Soooooooooooo. Shit. Time for an update schedule? Aahaaaaa. I'm gonna aim for at the most 5 days inbetween updates. Sorry guys. This one's nice and long though. I promise I still love you~**

 

**I'm gonna talk about some story stuff so if you don't give a shit feel free to skip it. I really don't like update chapters, so I'm just gonna stick it on the end here.**

**Context:**

 

**These are some _good ass stats_  you guys! Thanks so much for all the views and comments! It's really been great writing this story so far.**

**Saying that, if you're on Wattpad, look down in the comments right now. If there's none yet, and it's still 69, _be careful_. Breaking that number will curse you to 69 days of bad karma. Good luck, my friends.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked part 2. It took way to FUCKING long to get out, but ~3000 words-- hey, what can you do? Feel free to annoy me if I don't stick to the 5 days shit, also. My motivation tends to leave at the most apportune times.**

**That's all I have to say for now. See you soon!**

 

 

 

 

**Wait! One more thing.**

**this stat has given me hope in humanity again. Thank you, male readers, for existing. This one goes out to you.**

 


	5. aftermath

****

[Gif from this video](https://youtu.be/UjyY56YAFxY)

**(The eyebrows at David after Alex goes to drink the cup is my anti writers block)**

_Previously on_

_IWBYC_

_"You guyyys~" Scotty suddenly pushed the boys together-_

_"Are going on a date!"_

_> >>_

_"Davey."_

_"What?"_

_"Are you hiding something from me?"_

"Maybe." _  
_

_> >>_

_"Do you want me to like- f_ _uckin--. come here." Alex grabbed David and dragged him on to his lap._

_> >>_

_"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!"_

_"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"_

_> >>_

_David kept at it for a solid 5 seconds before breaking away from Alex, huffing._

_David flung himself to the ground.  
_

 

_> >>_

 

 

David was sitting on the porch outside his house. The sun was setting in the distance, and David felt at peace for a quiet minute. The kind of peace that only happened in between evening and night. Everyone was gathered in David's front yard- Well, mostly just grabbing their cars or leaving. It was starting to get cold out, so David had grabbed a beanie from the house. He had a few minutes to himself while he waited for everyone to get organized.

David brushed his fingers against his lips. He hadn't kiss anyone like that in a long time. Alex was a damn good kisser too, which didn't help. How the fuck did he get so good at that? It was getting hard for David to deny how nice it was. Maybe he could do a couple more bits with Alex, like that. It wasn't weird or anything. Yeah, of course not.

After they kissed, they left 10 or so minutes later. Scotty got his kiss, so there wasn't much else to do. They were heading to an after-after-streamy, or something or other, event next. David was getting himself mentally ready for loud music and a bunch of people who think they're all the shit when someone opened the door behind David. They walked up to the edge of the steps.

It was Natalie. Her face shifted to a satisfied smile, so he guessed she must have been looking for him.

"You ready to go?"

David checked his camera battery and storage. "Yup."

David jogged across the lawn and stopped in the shadow of the tesla. He peered through the window, and saw Jason on the phone inside. That's when David felt someone grab his shoulder.

David turned around. It was Alex, fidgeting with his car keys.

"I'm gonna head out. See you soon?"

"Wait, you're not coming with us?"

Alex rubbed his neck and looked up at David again.

"You're going to a party that's basically a bunch of celebrities circle jerking, right? No thanks."

David laughed. "This one's different. It's a bar party, and no one important is going. Come on, it'll be fun!"

Alex spun his keys on his finger.

"I don't know, man."

David gave his best puppy dog eyes. Alex expression changed to annoyance.

"Stop."

David made his face softer. "Please?~"

Alex just groaned. He grabbed the door handle, but didn't open it. He squinted at the window.

"Why is Jason in there?"

"Beats me. You coming then? Awesome."

Alex shook his head. "Why do I even try to resist. You're a fucking parasite, Dobrik."

"Because I suck on you?"

"NO."

Natalie appeared next to David, phone in hand.

"Trisha's not coming."

David made a "huh" sound. "Wait, she was coming?"

Natalie shrugged. She opened the tesla's back door and jumped in.

_So that's where my keys were._

Alex grabbed the door and got in the back as well. David circled the car to the driver's seat. They waited until Zane, Mike, and Matt jumped in too, then set off.

 

 

 

 

_..._

_This fucking sucks._

David was in the corner of a completely dark, giant bar area with one bright rave ball looking thing flashing in the middle of it all. People were dancing and standing in the awkwardly big open area, all entangled so you had to get elbowed at least once to try to talk to anyone. Not that they could talk anyway, because the music was bumped up way too loud. Louder than normal, David overhears, because it was raining. He couldn't even tell.

David was standing near the edge of the bar counter. He had gone looking for something interesting after realizing how shit this party was turning out to be, but he found nothing. He was stalling joining back up with his group. He  _wanted_ something interesting to show them. David was about to start working his way towards his friends when he saw someone pushing through people in front of him.

Alex stepped out of the crowd and stood in front of David. He could tell he was holding back from laughing. David traced back to their conversation outside the car.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Don't even say it."

"Dav-"

"I. KNOW. ALEX."

There's a moment of silence as Alex sips a drink.

"...thispartysucksass."

David groaned and leaned against the counter. He wanted to collapse against it dramatically, but people were sitting on the stools near them, and he wasn't in the mood to disturb anyone right now.

"I knooooww-"

"Hey, I didn't suffer in the crowd for 10 minutes just to crash your pity party. Get up."

Alex grabbed David's arm and tried to haul him up. He grabbed at his arm and used it as a rope to get on his feet again. Half way through, though, he got an idea.

He gripped harder on Alex and leaned into his arm, turning himself all the way around so Alex's chest hit against his back.

David felt Alex hum quietly against him. He let go of David's arm and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Ah-" David leaned into Alex a little, enjoying his body heat against his back- the club was  _very_ cold. With him, like this, David could ignore the loud ass people surrounding him.

Then, someone from the crowd stepped on David's foot.

The culprit, a feminine looking blonde with a crop top, took one look at the pair and smiled.

They spat a quick "Sorry for disturbing!" and disappeared into the crowd.

David felt warmth spread across the back of his neck and face. He pushed off Alex and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Wooooow." Alex chuckled. 

"If you're embarrassed of me, you can just say so."

David frowned. "No- I'm not..."

_It's just you're really hot and it look like we're dating- I don't want to hurt your chances-_

"What? Not into PDA?"

"Wel-"

"No, no, I get it. You want to go somewhere more private~"

David wheezed a bit at the implications. "Where is there to go, anyway?"

"Why don't we go find out?"

Alex extended his arm and grabbed David's hand. David looked down at it and choked out a quick laugh. Alex seemed to lose the bravo in his expression.

"Don't  _laugh._  I just-- it's crowded, and..."

Alex started to retract his hand, but David grabbed it and connected their fingers again. He gestured, with both of their hands, towards the mass of people.

"Are we going or what?"

Alex smiled pleasantly and pushed into the crowd. David followed- or really, was dragged- across the mess of people to the other side. They maneuvered to a door at the edge of it all. It had no clear labeling of any kind.

Alex pushed it open and started to walk through. David recognized the pitter patter of rain and that there seemed to be no light outside it and realized this door led  _outside_. He planted his feet and stopped Alex half way in the door frame. He looked back at him.

"What?"

"Alex, it's raining."

"Oh yeah?" Alex walked out the doorway, but kept his eyes on David. David let himself be dragged through the door.

Outside, the door shuts with a clank, but David feels no rain on his head. He sees that they're now under the overhang of the building, and outside was a small path to a large swimming pool. Vines and bushes line the edge of the building, and a bird bath was overflowing right outside the shielding of the roof. A brick wall fence with an opening and a decorative overhead wood pattern separated the alley from pairings of pool tables and chairs. A few small parties of people were commencing under the umbrellas- their words are completely obscured to eavesdroppers by scattered walls of water. No one was swimming.

Alex led him with their conjoined hands to an empty table. A couple of people glanced over at them and smiled or look away. David got that same spark of embarrassment in his stomach. This was some serious instagram boyfriend shit. Alex looked back at him though, grinning, and David forgot it all.

They both sat. David held up his head with his arm and leaned across the table. 

"We really lucked out."

Alex sipped his coke. "Yeah, it's nice out here."

"Hah- I mean like to be here in LA outside some party with my best friend. With you."

"Don't see how that lines up, but alright."

"What? The best friend part?"

Alex laughed at that, and said- "No, I kissed you like 2 hours ago. I know we're friends."

_And to think I almost forgot-_

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call that unlucky."

David unconsciously leaned a little farther across the table.

Alex tapped at the rim of his cup. "You know, I  _just_  broke up with Emily. You shouldn't be going this hard on me."

"What do you mean?"

"I know I made it seem like it wasn't a hard break up, but it was. If she gets hurt by Scotty's video, she's not going to say anything. She's a sweet girl. I'm just worried about her."

"I-  didn't think about that. I just well- I didn't say I wanted to kiss  _you_ -"

"Look dude, I don't care. I'm over her."

David nervous laughed. "Definitely not what I'm trying to say here. I would of warned you.."

Alex sighed. "It was for the thumbnail, yatta yatta. Whatever. Let's talk about something more fun. Like dancing. Dancing is fun."

David chuckled. "Dancing in the rain?"

"Love that musical."

"Never seen it."

"Really? We should go sometime."

"I'll be free in like a year."

"Haha. I though you're posting less vlogs now?"

"Yeah, now I don't have any excuses not to work on other stuff."

"That's some backward logic, man."

"Yup."

 

 

 

Alex stood up from his chair suddenly. They had sat in mutual silence for a while now, because after 30 straight minutes of talking, silence is nice. David noticed no one was left standing around the pool area.

"Hm? Alex?"

Alex strolled over to David's side of the table, and offered him a hand. He took it, and helped himself out of the chair. After David stood, Alex didn't let go. Instead he set his phone playing "Dream A Little Dream Of Me" by Ella Fitzgerald and dragged them both out of the protection of the umbrella.

"ALEX!" David laughed and Alex dragged him farther out into an open night in direct sight of the cloudy sky. David's beanie got soaked completely, as well as both of their shirts. He was too tired to even attempt to keep dry. 

They stood without moving for a second.

 

_~stars shining bright above you~_

"Wait." Alex said. "I just remembered I don't actually know how to dance."

 

_~night breezes seem to whisper "i love you"~_

"That's what this is?" David snorted. "It's like this."

He took Alex's other hand and placed it on his shoulder. He put his hand on Alex's waist.

 

_~birds singing in the sycamore trees~_

He just whispered a quick "oh." and held the close position. They locked eyes.

_~Dream a little dream of me~_

 

_~say"nighty-night" and kiss me~_

_~just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me~_

"Hah" David didn't understand the sudden genuine tension, so he laughed and stepped forward. Alex mimicked his movement.

 

_~while i'm alone and blue as can be~_

Alex stepped forward now, and they moved together.

_~dream a little dream of me~_

They both stared at each other in unspoken heaven.

 

 _~stars fading, but i linger on, dear_ _~ oh how you linger on~_

 _~still craving your kiss_ _~ how you crave my kiss~_

Another step forward.

 

 _~no_ _w i'm longing to linger 'til dawn, dear~_

 _~just saying this_ _~give me a little kiss~_

 _~sweet dreams 'til sunbeams find you~_ _  
_

 

David swirled his thumb absent-mindedly at Alex's waist.

"I wish I could kiss you, but I already did that today-"

_~sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you~_

"-and I have a strict only-kiss-Alex-once-per-day rule."

 

_~but in your dreams whatever they be~_

 

Alex hummed the last line of the chorus.

_~dream a little dream of me~_

 

David drifted closer to Alex.

 

"I can't believe you whored me out for  _Scotty's_  channel."

David laughed but stopped him self to say "Alex!" and punch him playfully.

"What?"

"You totally ruined the moment!"

"Well you aren't going to kiss me so I mean- fuck it."

David whimpered. Alex gave him a look David didn't understand.

_~sweet dreams dreaming~ 'til sunbeams find you, keep dreaming~_

 

"I- I mean- if you want to-" David regrets cutting Alex off now, but he couldn't help himself from laughing. 

 _~gotta keep dreaming!~_ _leave the worries behind you~_

_~but in your dreams, whatever they be~_

"But in your dreams whatever they be-" David loved it when Alex sang. He had never told him, though. He stepped forward and Alex steps back.

 

 _~_ _you gotta make me a promise, promise to me~_

David sang now, "You gotta make me a promise, promise to me~" 

_~you dream~_

"You dream~" Alex sings and moves towards David, but David leans in so they're almost touching.

_~dream a little dream of me~_

"Hm hm hmhn hmm hn hm~" When David finished humming, he grins and takes in Alex's expression. It was priceless. He looks away.

"fucker.."

 

 

David's is still laughing when Alex lets go of him.

"I bet the others are looking for us."

"Ah yeah, ok. Let's go."

Alex grabbed his phone off the table and turns off the song. They headed inside.

 

Natalie looked up from her phone at the two of them approaching.

"Where were you?"

Zane stumbled over to Natalie and drapes his arms over her shoulders.

"Yeah~~~~ whAT were you guys doing~~?"

"Just hanging out. We ready to get out of this place or what?"

Natalie scoffed. "You're lucky Trisha's not here. Alright, let's go."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Late, but I liked this one a whole lot; good amounts of hand holding. I think I'm finally learning to take my time, lol. Tell me if you liked the recap or not, I'm not sure if I want to do them in the future. New updates as soon as I can bear.
> 
> Your slowass fucking author who enjoys a good slow ass fucking,
> 
> -Blue


	6. Nata3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've got any ideas you would like to see in this fic, this is the chapter to comment them on! No guarantees or anything. Also, pms are cool too. Idk, just thought I'd open that up for those of you really invested in this story :') what saints.

** **

** [pic](https://youtu.be/IYJ9vtzIdr8) (Deleted video)**

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

Natalie had three things on her mind.

 

 

 

**#1:**

 

 

 _Tuesday,_ _February_ _12th,_

 

 

Natalie sits with a hat full of names in her lap. Brandon is besides her, along with Trisha and Jason. Trisha takes the hat from her lap and starts drawing papers for the game at hand- 7 Minutes in Heaven. Natalie wasn't paying too much attention, until Trisha starts drawing names. The anticipation of her friends pulls her attention up, past the top of her phone. During the second iteration of this shitty party-game ceremony, she noticed Trisha reading a name underneath the rim of the hat and dropping one slip of paper for another. 

Fast forward a couple rounds and it happens again, but this time Natalie catches the name she discards.

It's Alex's.

_Huh._

 

At this point, Natalie starts to recall a conversation she eavesdropped on earlier.

She was sitting on a stool in the kitchen, browsing something on twitter. Brandon was leaning against the door to the kitchen with his girlfriend, Lacey. Natalie's only half paying attention to their conversation (It's about why she was late; and something about makeup) when she heard something  _actually_ worth eavesdropping for.

"Did anyone tell you? Alex said that Emily and him broke up, like last week."

Lacey gasped quietly and whispered something.

"Oh, rough.  _Did_ she? Tell you in the morning?"

"Nope. And it seemed like bring it up was the wrong thing to do."

"I hope she's-..."

 

After that there was a shuffle and their shadow's disappeared.

 

 

 

Natalie snapped back into reality. David and Alex are the last round, so the group locks them in the closet. Natalie catches a glimpse of Alex's plain blue shirt before the door closes.

_I guess he's single now._

Natalie makes a quick mental note that David's probably reconnecting with Alex now that he has more time to himself. She didn't know this for sure, of course, not yet- but she knows David pretty well by now. If he hasn't jumped on the opportunity yet, he'll catch on soon enough, especially if Natalie adds Alex to the list of people they invite over. 

Even so, some worry still brewed in a pit in the bottom of Natalie's stomach.

 

_what is going on here?_

 

**~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**#2:**

 

 _Wednesday,_ _February_ _13th._

 

 

"And I say, super mad, just give me the fucking churro already  _Pauline!_  And she just hqah-" 

 

Scotty was unable to continue his sentence from laughing too hard- not that anyone would have heard the rest of the story over all the talking and laughing. Today was a throw away day for the most part, not to be taken for granted. David wasn't one for relaxing. To be fair, it's a party. But like, a chill one.

 

Scotty finished the rest of his story and the cluster of young adults (minus Jason) disperses into smaller groups. Natalie doesn't know what compelled her to stay in the little room with Scotty and the big window. Maybe that she wasn't feeling the "meet new people" thing, anyhow.-

She settles a little in a comfy looking chair and watches thoughtlessly as David flip open his laptop from the other side of the house. She sighs for one reason or another (who's keeping track at this point), and angles herself towards Scotty incase he wanted to start up a conversation.

Which coincidentally, he did.

 

"Hey Natalie! How's it going with you?"

_Pretty mediocre._

"Good. Just a little bored with... everything."

He laughs, "Even with Valentine's day tomorrow?"

"...well, yeah. It's a little capitalist."

"Yeah, that's true I guess."

"..."

Scotty takes a bite of something off a plate with 10 or so cracker looking snacks Natalie didn't know the name of. He swallows and continues to talk.

"Trisha's saying that people are gonna want more - _kissy_ -" He makes air quotes with his hands, 

" _-_ content after what happened yesterday. Personally, I'm not so sure."

"Yesterday?"

"7 Minutes in Heaven."

"Oh, right."

Natalie directs her attention the window and stares absent-mindedly.

"Right, right. Anyway I'm pretty sure she just wants an excuse to push her  _ship_."

_Hold it. Excuse me?_

"Wait, what?  _Ship_?"

"Yeah!" Scotty's grinning now and laughing a little, "I thought you'd know, it's like the talk of the town!"

More urgent now, Natalie presses. 

"What's the ship?"

"David and Alex. I guess after what happened yesterday, eh?"

_Ah._

"Woah, really? I didn't hear about that at all."

"I guess you've been around David, so no one could talk about it around you. Oh! And uh, don't mention it to either of them, please- we're trying to keep it on the down-low."

"Alright. Why?"

He shrugs. "We might try to do something tomorrow, I think? It wasn't my decision."

"Ok, don't do anything too insane."

"Haha- do you know where you are right now?"

"Right." she says, somewhat tiredly. "Vloggers."

 

 

_Huh._

Is that _why Trisha was messing with names? Wait, does she know Alex and Emily br_ _oke up?_

...

_Maybe I should let her know, just in case. Would that be weird?_

For all the time Trish had hung out with them, Natalie hadn't really  _gotten_ her. Her reactions were always profound and unpredictable- maybe she'd mention that it was just a bit, and note how "everyone else can do whatever the fuck they want, but like as soon as Trisha makes a joke suddenly there's a  _problem_."

_Wait, of course she knows. She didn't just randomly decide to start to ship Alex the same time his girlfriend broke up with him, that's stupid._

_And if_  Brandon _knows, then I'm sure she does._

_Then again, Scotty didn't mention it..._

_I'm definitely taking this too seriously. Who gives a shit! It's gonna be fine. Fun, even._

 

_I'm sure of it._

**~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**#3:**

 

 

 _Thursday,_ _February_ _14th- Valentines day,_

 

First of all, let it be know that Natalie had no intention of being involved in Valentine's Day. Sources vary, but some say she was seen planning their V-Day dinner and decorating with  _love themed_  decorations before plans were set in motion for the holiday.

This is, of course, all blasphemy.

 

Well, maybe she was helping, but only like a little.

ok?

 

 

Besides, that's not what Natalie is distraught about this particular day. Well, night.

 

This time on The Adventures of Natalie, she's sitting on the couch with Jason on the opposite side in awkward, awkward silence. Natalie with her arms above her head, resting on the couch. She glances over at Jason, who seems to be frowning deeply at his phone while typing like a fucking maniac.

There's silence for a while.

"Yo Jason."

"Mhm?" Jason sounds impatient with this conversation already, wow.

"Are you ok?"

He sighs, quick and irked. "Yeah. Just...  _Trisha._ "

"Is that who you're talking to?"

"Yea."

Natalie whistles, unsure how to continue with whatever  _this_ is. 

 

"Are you guys.. ok?"

 

"Natalie, you know about her shipping thing right?"

"Uh, yeah-"

"She says that they're  _cute_. Fucking insane, right? What is sh- what's she even talking about?"

"Um."

Natalie brings her arms forward to rest in her lap. She looks up at Jason.

"Is it really about,,  _that?_ Jason?"

Jason pauses, but ultimately just groans. He grabs his phone from his side and gets up off the couch. He's looking at his phone again when he walks out the door.

♪ _ding ding_ ♫

A notification. Wait, a text.

Natalie lifts her phone to her face. 

 

 

_Thurs, Feb 14_ _67%_

** 7:54 PM **

_ Messenger: Trisha P. _

[Tell David I left and I'm not...]

 

 

 

Natalie's eyes widen a little and she opens her phone.

 

 

 **Trisha P.**   _ **< [**(message deleted) **]**_

 **Trisha P. <[ **Tell David I left and I'm not going with you guys to the party.  **]**

 

 

 

Ruh Roh.

 

Somebodies not getting  _LAAAAIDED_ tonight!

 

 

That joke works a lot better with the laugh track that Natalie imagines following it.

 

_Still though,_

_like._

_wtf just?_

 

_fuck._

_I need to fix this. don't I?_

_Yeah, no thanks. Where the fuck is David?_

 

Natalie pushes herself off the couch in search of the one called "David" to inform said David of one "Trisha's" absence.

 

 

 

 

That night, David disappears along with Alex. 

 

Natalie really, really expected some sort of reaction from Jason.

She was with him practically the whole night, God forbid he doesn't make one comment about it.

No snarky, "David finally found someone to love him again."

No cynical, "Trisha'd probably break her own neck if she had come- half because of them and half because she can't stand being in the same fucking room with me."

Not even a simple, easy, "They fuckin' or what?"

 

He wasn't even being bipolar about the whole ordeal.

 

Just lonely, silent sulking.

 

_shit._

**~**

 

 

 

 

  
  
Natalie doesn't really want to deal with any of this shit right now. Or really like anytime, ever.

She stood outside Trisha's door, 9:00 pm pacific time. The street lights of her all around over-the-top entrance to her home. Which is not a diss by the way, Trisha's in love with it.

Natalie was staring into the reflective doorknob and at her figure skewed into a semi-circle inside of it, contemplating.

 

She could just ignore all this. Let it work it's self out.

It was still an option.

 

She takes a step backward, but stops herself.

 

No, no. Something had to be done. It was Trisha and, well, she tends to make the smallest of tragedies into the biggest of messes. The last thing Natalie needs right now is a liability.

The risk of a larger, more annoying mess... makes for some motivation, at the very least.

 

And that's the motivation that has Natalie lift a fist to the door and jerk her wrist.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda rushed myself so we can get back to the sweet shit; at least that's what I'm using to justify how overall weird it turned out. I was worried about not releasing some spicy boys, but my relief that I'm done fucking writing it already has trumped it.
> 
> Alssooo it's late as shiiiiitttttt
> 
> -Blue


	7. fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank the lords, an update
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: THIS ONE GETS KINDA EDGY. IF YOU ARE SUPER SAD OR SOMETHING, GO EAT SOME ICE CREAM, YOU POOR FUCKING BABY.

[sauce](https://www.instagram.com/p/BtHAygdhEXw/)

 

 

 

It had been a couple months since Valentine's day.  
  
  
  


Not a lot happened. 

At least, not all at once.  
  


Jason and Trisha stopped seeing each other, for real this time. She was cut pretty much entirely from the group. Somehow, Jason got over her in a week like an absolute champ. It's hard to be simultaneously proud and infuriating jealous by someone, but David managed.  
  


After she left, no one really mentioned her crack shipping project again- that is, here and there. Turns out, she didn't have the chance to fester the rumor before getting a hard boot up the ass. The squad stopped talking about her, like, immediately. One of those crazy moments when I respectable sized group of people silently agreed in unison she wasn't worth the time of day.

 

 

Alex rebounded. Hard.  
  


After that, he always seemed busy or distant, or... gone.  
  


Everything in David's life seemed to dim. It became almost like the  _life_  was evaporating right in front of him and he couldn't see it.  
  


Nothing physical changed really, and David had no fucking idea why, or  _what_ \- or even if anyone else felt it, too.  
  


One particularly bad night out left David feeling empty and exhausted. He had began to feel himself gain that completely unmerited confidence that occasionally came with that fun, deep pit of unfulfillment.

David tossed his keys haphazardly on his hallway bench and chucked his shoes off to somewhere. He threw himself on the couch and laid face first into the cushions.

"Hey.." 

Natalie sat down near David with an aura of concern. She wore ripped dark jeans that crinkled against the cloud.

"Shup Bh."

"What happened, David?"

David flipped over and put a hand under his head.

"We went somewhere to film. And then filmed. And then came back."

"No, that's not what I'm...."

Natalie was frowning now.

"What happened to everything. What happened to you."

David groaned and turned onto his side, grabbing a pillow as he did.

"You haven't been spending nearly as much as usual, even after buying that ferrari."

When David didn't respond, she continued.

"While your vlogs continues to improve, your stressing yourself out every minute your awake, you look tired  _all the time._ The 2 vlogs a week thing helped, David, but not very fucking much. The only time you gave yourself with Ale-"

"I get it."

Natalie reached out a hand, but retracted it quicker.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok."

The both sat in that viscous, layered silence for a good while. Natalie has both hands in her lap, but David looked as if he were sleeping, besides his open eyes.

Natalie brushes a bit of hair behind her ear.

"I talked to Trisha before those videos, you know."

"How long before?'

"The day after Valentine's day."

"Oh."

David made a clicky noise with his tongue.

"Well? What did she say?"

"Ah... a lot." 

Natalie tapped at her fingernails. 

"She told me Jason was upset with her for um, helping Alex."

"Helping, Alex?"

"She told me Emily dmed her one night and asked her to check on Alex. Said that she was worried Alex was drinking. They were in a fight and she thought that if she tried to talk to him it wouldn't do any good."

"So then Trisha went to his apartment, the new one, and took Jason too. Alex was sober and mostly fine besides being apparently-  kind of a mess. Trisha said that Jason wanted to leave, but she wanted to stay and make sure Alex was ok. Jason stormed out."

"How long ago was this?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

David sighs.

_He's not even happy._

It was cruel. Paradoxical. David got his best friend taken from him, again _._  And this time, it wasn't even for a good reason. Alex was  _miserable_ with her. And David  _knew_ it.

In the time that had passed, by some force of nature, David had become friends with a girl named Sophia- introduced to him by Alex.

A week, or- maybe a month later, David doesn't know- he was informed they were seeing each other.  
  
  
  


After Alex stopped having time for him, he did the next best thing. Sophia was a sweet, nice person- and by talking to her, David felt a little less alone.

It had helped, a little bit, but only for a short while. 

What it did do was give David the insight to know what Natalie was saying (And by extension, Trisha) was probably right.   
  


"David?"

"Sorry, sorry. Thanks for telling me."

Natalie was wearing that concern face again.

"Maybe you should go to bed."

"Yeah, probably."

David didn't move.

Natalie sighed and said, "Alright, see you in the morning."

She started to get up but stopped when David grabbed her arm.

"Wait, do you still have that thing with Shane tomorrow?"

Natalie wiggled out of David's hand and started to walk to her room,

"Yeah, I do. Now get to your bed so I don't wake you up when I leave."

David laughed, but it trailed off until it didn't feel natural.  
  


"See you soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


David was cold. Very cold. He pulled up his blankets to try to get some warmth, but they were cold, too.

After some jostling with the blanket, David realized he was now fully conscious, and there's no way he was going back to bed.  
  


_I wish Alex was here._

He shook his head at himself. What?

_I don't like how distant we've become._

He's busy, dude. Pull it together.

_Alex is warm._

For a second, David froze. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.

_I'm really a fan, aren't I? What's so special about him, anyway?_

So now that he's finally got over these kind of thoughts about Liza, he has to do it again with Alex? What did he do that pissed God off so much? Was it the fireworks?  
  


_He's  w a r m._

Yeah, ok.   
  


David scrolled through his contacts until he found "Alex Ernst." He scrubbed back and forth on his phone nervously.  
  


_I'm done waiting._

He clicked.  
  
  


**DIALING** _**747-300-1027** _ **.** _**..** _

 

_**.** _

 

 

_**.** _

 

_"Hey David. What's up?"_

 

"It's been a while, huh?"

 

_"...yeah."_

 

"Yeah, I can't remember the last time I saw your face."

 

 

_"yeah, a while."_

 

"Are you busy right now?"

 

 

_Alex is standing in what looks like a laundry room. Washing machine, dryer, and scattered clothing decorate the tiled room. Alex is looking over his shoulder, holding a phone away from his face. He's looking at a living room with a tv alive with noise, projecting an unidentified show. A red-head of hair is resting just above the end of the couch._

 

_And she's laughing._

 

 

_"No."_

 

"Mmm, sure seems like you are. As much as I'd love for you to drop whatever it is you're doing, I haven't seen you in months, so it's not like I can't wait until you're free."

"I'm sure whatever you're doing is-"

 

_"I'm on my way."_

 

"Good, I was lying."

 

_"See you in a few."_

 

"Bye bye~"

 

 

**_-beep-_ **

 

 

 

 


	8. blackmail (but he kinda deserved it)

** **

** [sauce](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bno1L6aj6Lp/) **

 

There was a moment of unsolicited fear in its truest form as soon as Alex hung up the call. David clearly had no right making him feel like... No, no no. No. 

_Get to the car, now._

 

Alex got up, quickly disregarding the laundry he was finally going to unload. Who needs it? People with clean clothes are untrustworthy.

It's fair to say that post-best-friend-confrontation Alex did not need the scare that was Sophia playfully glaring at him as he turned the corner.

 

"Sophiee!..?"

Sophia had always been hot, but in a homey way that you could get used to. Alex always made jokes about her being the badass bitch in a Godzilla movie. Anyway, Sophia's hotness is the last thing on Alex's mind. Not that it's ever the first thing on his mind. It doesn't come up as much as you think it would.

Anyway, right now he is particularly caught up with the fact that she probably just heard him over the phone pretending like he wasn't on a date(?) and agreeing to blow her off without much convincing.

"Not busy, huh?"

"Oh i- I didn't mean-" 

"Dude, it's fine."

She offers him a way-too-warm smile and a hand to, Alex guesses, hold lovingly to his heart. And maybe he would of- maybe, if he wasn't frantically brainstorming how much lovingly holding it's going to take to meld the heart in the house on the cliff 14 miles from here.

 

She exhales in a quick, sweet way and puts her hands on his shoulders instead.

" _Go to him._ "

 

 

 

 

 

There's nothing like the feeling of a door swinging open just before you press a doorbell, that's for sure. Well, except maybe the way that David said " _hiiii"_ like his parents are gone and they're throwing a massive boujee sweet sixteen party.

 

"hey," Alex reached up to scratch his neck, "Dave. Hi."

 

David exhaled in what he hoped was amusement and oh- oh god. shit. shit. shi-

"Are you coming in or do I need to drag you?"

 

"Dragging sounds pretty good, actually."

Alex tightened his grip on his keys in an emotion that can only be described as, _oh fuck what did I just say- God, it's time, pull the trigger now._

 

"It almost sounds like you missed me."

Right. Right. Alex, keep your head on straight. Yeah,  _straight._

 

"Yeah- yeah, sorry. About that."

Nice one, man. Really knocked it out of the park.

 

"God, fuck dude." David said, as if he can't see the angelic halo of morning light highlighting his frustratingly perfect bed-head.

David turned around on his heels and looked over his shoulder at Alex. "Stop standing in my doorway."

 

 

Alex followed David into his kitchen. Very nice kitchen, by the way. Almost in a squeaky way. Makes him feel bad for Natalie.

"Have you eaten breakfast? I know I'm supposed to be a good host, but I'm not making you anything."

Alex wasn't that hungry, anyway. Yogurt was fine.

"Ah, ok, I'm good. Not hungry."

David had grabbed some OJ in a glass and started tracing his finger around the rim.

"-because I'm mad at you."

David's mad a- shit, yeah.  _yeah._

 

"I- fuck.. sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me. This morning, I mean. But also, for not- yeah. Sophia and I have been, well. Ah."

"I'm worried about you."

 

When Alex doesn't respond, David spat out a "fuck" and mumbled something to himself.

"I sound like your mom, but you get the point."

"Why? Really, you shouldn't be worrying about  _me-_ "

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm  _good!_ " Alex's voice goes a little shrill on the good part, so he decides to add that the pile of failed attempts at language for today.

"Mm.." 

David's eyes go all squinty and before Alex can even process, David Dobrik©'s pressed up against his side and poking at his chest.

"If you don't tell me, someone else will. I got  _sources,_ bro. Now tell me what's wrong, or I'll post that video of you on the treadmill./."

".. I was tipsy, man. Come on." Alex couldn't help but pout a little bit because he had deduced the direction of the day and he had no idea how he felt about it.

"Tell. me. please?"

Alex turned away from David's face on an instinct. "I'm not dealing with puppy face David right now."

His voice got really plead-y all the sudden and David pressed harder against Alex. "I wasn't even doing it!"

"Pfft. We're both dirty liars, then."

 

At that, David grabbed Alex's side and pressed him against the counter. Alex's mind  _immediately blanks_ and what came out is,

 "I'm concerned that you think this is normal thing to do."

 

David took a second and made a kinda? intimidating noise and crosses his arms over Alex's chest.

"Don't make me say it."

_What is he- oh. No, no. That's crazy._

"I'm gonna make you say it."

That's a lie. Alex was cracking, fast.

 

"I hear your rebound with Sophia is going good."

Cold, Julian. Cold.

"I have  _no idea_  what you're talking about."

 

Seemingly in response, David pressed Alex a little harder in the counter- spurring ass-loads of very intrusive thoughts on Alex's side of the kitchen. Hopefully there was a small, quiet one saying:  _you have a girlfriend._ We'll never know.

 

"Please, just tell me the truth. Preferably while sober, and not in a 3am booty call."

shit x2. Wait, shit x4.

Alex groaned and rubbed his face. 

"I  _knew_ my call history wasn't glitching."

 

"Alex? Do I need to remind you alex_treadmill.mp4 is backed up on multiple devices and accounts?"

 

"Ok, ok. ok...ok."

Another few inches closer to Alex seemed to get the effect David wanted. (what a dick)

 

"I'mnotintoher andican'tbreakupwithherbecauseshethinkswe'reserious and-" Alex inhaled, "I'm a total pussy."

 

"Alright!"

David backed off Alex and clapped his hands like he isn't a blackmailing millionaire baby-child.

_Shit. Come back._

What?

_What?_

 

"Are you done with me now?" Alex asked, but honestly didn't know what he was going to do with the answer.

 

"When are you breaking up with her?"

_uhhhhh_

"Uhhhhh."

 

His non-conventional host raised an eyebrow and pointed a finger at him. " _Never_ is not a viable answer."

Alex gave a shaky smile. 

 

"Holy shit Alex. _Tomorrow._  She invited us to a bar over groupchat."

 

"I..." 

_God, so much trailing off today. Finish your sentences, Alex!_

"I can't."

 

Dave gives him a look, and Alex's hands went up instantaneously in defeat.

"Alright fine. But after this, you gotta stop forcing me to tell people the truth."

"What would  _I_  get from that?"

"...I'll move in with you."

"Pfft, no. Nat would kill me."

"I won't get a girlfriend?"

"Bros before hoes? Hell yeah, dude."

"Do we have a deal?" Alex extended a hand and forced himself to not remember Sophia from earlier.

"Deal." He took his hand and began shaking rapidly.

"You're selling yourself short, though. I'm sure of it." 

Alex had never been so scared of direct eye contact from a friend until this day.

"David?"

"What?"

"Stop shaking my hand."

 

"...make me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late, I'm terid. Expect a bunch more 3am booty call quality updates soon.


	9. naps

[sauce](https://youtu.be/bGU48fGiDg4)

 

 

David only had an hour or so until he needed to pick up Carly and Erin, plus probably Jason if he wasn't doing anything- he usually isn't. What Natalie mentioned about Alex being the center of his chillax time? Really hard to deny, when all he wants to do is watch slightly pirated movies with the guy all day. 

He didn't ask him any other prodding questions.

And ok, maybe David was being a pussy by not asking the obvious mumbo-jumbo in the air, but it's not like Alex would even be able to answer them. 

_Why weren't you around when you were with Emily?_

_I was trying to figure some **things** out. Our relationship wasn't going that smooth, so I was working to make it work out. It didn't, and I stopped liking her like that._

_Why did you have to drop me for a rebound girlfriend?_

_For the love of God David, I wasn't rebounding off Emily, I was rebounding off you._

_Can we fuck after you breakup with her?_

_-panic stuttering-_

He doesn't ask those questions, though. Too risky. Can't expect a real answer with those. Also, David doesn't wanna stress his boy out like that. He's already got everything he needs, for now. Alex won't mind extra snuggly make-up cuddles, right? David thinks not.

It took about 10 minutes for David to wrangle Alex into his bed, and about 3 minutes for one of them to make a sex joke. Anyway, that didn't matter. David doesn't cheat with people.

What mattered was David's head on Alex's chest and the next-to gone anxiety in his heart.

And probably the fact that he failed to set an alarm before falling asleep. Who needs schedules? Early people are untrustworthy.

Well, he  _kinda_ regretted it when he woke up to Natalie in his room and Alex's arms around him. And his face on Alex's neck. And Alex's hand through his hair. 

"David, get your ass up, it's 11:04. You're- oh, hey Alex."

David made a sleepy noise and used his forearm strength to lift off Alex. (Thank you, personal training!) Very much wincing at Alex's noise of protest and the way his arms fell feebly to his sides.

David turned his head, "Wah? Natalie?"

"Yes, it's  _Natalie_ , David. What are you guys doing, making out?" 

Natalie isn't a big fan when she has to be David's mom. David's half awake brain uses that prior knowledge to explain her current tone. Honestly, fair. David would be annoyed if he found his drive asleep on top of someone when they were supposed to be leaving.

"No... no." David tried to escape Alex only to realize his  _legs_ were around him and oh god, he  _definitely_ couldn't have Natalie see that. Thank the blanket, for sure.

Natalie chucked as David dislodged himself. "Damn, bitch. Leave some space for  _jesus_."

David felt his face heat up a little at the comment- but he never blushed easily, so he was hoping it didn't show. 

"Yo, Alex. Lock the doors when you leave?"

Alex didn't respond, so David accepted defeat.

"You're leaving him here?"

"I'm not kicking him out, so no. Guess not."

"Pfft, alright. We're talking about this later." 

Natalie turned to leave, so David looked back at Alex one more time. Very bad idea. Immediate fatigue. He just  _looked_ at him, dude. So peaceful. Damn. 

He managed to pull himself away, running after Natalie- tesla keys in hand. 

 

 

 

"Soo."

One of the many reasons David likes driving: No eye contact. Easier to tell jokes on a bad day, easier to keep things casual, and easier to lie blatantly about your feelings.

Natalie knew his tricks, though. She put her arms on the headboard so he could she her in the corner of his vision. "Alex is back."

"I called him over, and he picked up. Said he was free."

"So he's not ignoring you anymore?"

_Right, I told her that. Why did I do that? Oh right. Hmm._

"I guess not."

Natalie tapped at the car for a second.

"Does Sophia know?"

"Huh? Know what?" David turned to her and found her grinning. He decided quickly to not think too hard about what she meant by it. Eyes on the road.

"I think he's breaking up with her tomorrow." 

"Oh~?" 

David didn't need to see her face to know her expression. 

"I- Don't. I just helped him realize she was a rebound."

"You  _helped_  him  _realize?_ "

"Ok,  now you're just being a dick."

"I realize. You're all smiley anyway, so I figured you can take it."

David  _was_ smiling. A lot. 

"Well, he means a lot to me." David spoke through a grin. What? He can't help it.

"Mm. Hah. Yeah. Don't get a boner while you're driving."

"I'll  _try_. Have you seen that guy? It's insane."

"So you admit it!"

"No _o_!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sophia had always been really insistent trying to get David to meet girls. She tried to be subtle about it most of the time, but come on. Inviting your boyfriend, his best friend, and one of your girl friends isn't  _that_ clever. Especially when this is the fifth time you've done it. 

David feels really bad for the girls, actually. They try to talk to David, David's busy trying to talk to Alex, and Alex is desperately trying to ignore him.  _That's_  why he stopped going. Until today. Probably for the last time, he realizes. 

Now, one thing about Alex is, he's full of shit. So David has a backup plan. 

Well, he doesn't have one  _yet_. He'll make it up as he goes. That'll be fine. 

And yes, by the time the car pulled up in his driveway, he was a little less confident in his no-backup-plan back up plan.

_Dobrik luck, don't fail me now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's after midnight again guys, time for update. Sorry for all the short lazy writing. Smut starts chapter after next, btw. Promise. Too impatient for this slowburn shit-


	10. dobrik luck

Holy shit, I'm into Alex.

 

HOLY SHIT, I THINK I'M INTO ALEX.

 

 

There was something so amazing seeing Alex again, in that stupidly amazing button up shirt, knowing how things had changed. 

Sophia had never been prioty. David feels dumb for thinking that, finally noticing the subtle way he leaned away from her and barely managed to keep interest in whatever she was saying.

He met his eyes through the passenger window, and  _of course_  he didn't love this women.

After feeling that painfully deep relief, worries be damned- again was that slow blooming in his ribcage, that burst coinciding perfectly with the sweet intensity of Alex's wide grin.

_of course._

 

David took the back seat behind Alex. It took the world to tear his eyes away to the girl next to him. 

She was petite in the way that felt like her Dad beat up anyone who touched her when she was younger. Her hair was very short on her left side and touched her shoulders on the right. 

One look at her face and David related immediately. He thought it was weird how many of Sophia's friends were completely willing to go on a fake date with him. But this sweet soul gave herself away completely without speaking a word.

She looked like someone just threw her into a penguin enclosure, and she was pretending to waddle among them. That was to say- uncomfortable, anxious, and a whole lot of  _confused_.

Thank god.

 

"David! What's up!" Sophia welcomed him with a smile. She put her arm behind her chair casually, and gave David's seatmate a look.

"Hi Sophy. Hey Alex."

"Sup." 

An unconfident Alex is not a good Alex.

David didn't know exactly what he expected from Sophia, but it wasn't a somber smile. She knows, doesn't she? No. Nooooo. She can't know. Nooooo-

"This is Rena. Rena, this is David."

Rena gave David a nod, which was so very refreshing that David thought he might die of shock. She really wasn't trying to start something with him. She didn't even  _speak_.

That's  _fucking awesome_.

"Dave, you don't have any plans, right? The bar is farther than we thought." Alex sluggish way of talking contrasted disturbingly with his focused stare at David's forehead.

Unlike Alex, David could see Sophia's face. All that was different was a small relief to the side of her mouth and that same somber expression.

Maybe she did know. Maybe. 

 

 

 

 

 

It was later. Much later, in the night. Rena and Sophia just left for the bathroom.

 David had been teasing the fuck out of Alex all night. He tried  _really hard_  to keep it subtle, ok? He's a fucking lightweight,  _dude._ What do you want from him?

One word from Sophia, he would have stopped. One. Word. She didn't say  _anything._

David watched with remourse as that stupid somber smile turned crazed as Sophia drank heavily. That totally wasn't normal. It  _wasn't._

 

God, he was enjoying Alex though.

He started with little things. David looked at his beautiful face until Alex looked away with a flushed face.

David put his arm way to far on his bar space. Actually, he knew that annoyed him. He's been doing it for years, and Alex always pushes him away with a joke. 

He just didn't push him away. Had a glint in his eye like he knew what was doing and didn't want to resist.

 

So, that's why tipsy David put his arm across Alex's stool to grab his hip. And  _that's_  why Alex slid across the polished bar counter to flip him off, and proceeded to slip on top of him.

And that  _must_ be why Nena and Sophia saw them across the bar about 8 tasteful inches apart, David's hands on Alex's hips and Alex holding him up by his back.

 

What happened next was a blur.

 

 It definitely started with a nice staring contest between the four of them. 

In which Sophia and Nena promptly  _lost-_ The failure being Sophia turning to Nena and grabbing her face, and proceeded to begin making out with her.

David slowly turned his head to Alex above him, and watched as Alex did the same.

In which they both proceeded to begin  _making out._

 

 

David honestly can't recall what happened in between that, and when he was sitting outside the bar with Nena. And he assumed, Alex and Sophia working some  **things** out inside.

His mind went blank for a moment, and then he texted Natalie to pick him up. She responded with something like-

N- This is the third time you've asked for a ride

N- Alex already called me 10 minutes ago.

N- I'm dipping on friends for this shit 

N- Please stop texting me

He turned off his phone and turned to Nena. Even tipsy David could see she was a bit shaken up.

"So. did you know you were gay?"

Nice, David.  _Nice._

"Um. No. I'm, uh. No, I didn't. You?"

David giggles and grins proudly.  " _Noo_ pe."

"Oh. I think your ride is here."

Yes, his ride was in fact here. She's honked 5 times now.

"OOoh. Right. Do you need a _lift?_ "

Nena nods and mumbles a quick "yes", but David's already walking to the car.

 

 

"God, FUCK. What the fuck did you do, Dave?"

"Naattt. I have a  _hangover._ "

He did in fact, have a hangover. Not too bad. He just needed water as soon as he woke up. On the couch. 

David assumed he deserved that. 

"This is serious shit. He has a girlfriend. A  _girl-friend_."

"Ehg, she cheated first." David mumbled through his bagel. She did, after all.

Natalie was rubbing the bridge of her nose. "You're a disaster. Here."

She pushed her phone over the coffee table to David. It's on the call screen.

CALLING: ALEX ERNST.

"Holy shit fuck, warnaguy-"

David lifted the phone to his ear.

 

_Natalie?_

"Hey! It's a- Dave!"

_David._

"About last night-"

_When are you coming over?_

"Uhm, we can't just.."

_Natalie's standing right there, isn't she?_

"Ah, Yeah. Good point."

"Seems like- -- tonight? 9? Sorry, busy day."

_That's fine. I'll. Text you where. I don't know yet._

"Oh.  _oh_. Sorry."

_You'll make it  up to me, right?_

"Yes. Actually, I can go earlier if--"

_No, 9:00's good. See you then._

"See you then."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorry, no sauce. Next update might be last? If you're interested in more work from me in the future, stay tuned!


	11. it

 

[the final sauce](https://youtu.be/QGAww_9IfJQ)

 

At the moment, David's a little tense. Today was a big film day, but now that he's looking over the footage, well. For a second he thought he was going to have a panic attack in the back of Jason's car. 

He's got 10 straight minutes of Zane trying to do this mumbling bit, and the video doesn't even pick up his voice, so he needs to add captions- but captions for this would take hours because he DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE FUCK HE WAS SAYING IN THE FIRST PLACE. 

David can't even remember why he let Zane have his camera at all. He must of been distracted.

It's been a very distracting day.

 

He closed his laptop, quickly deciding to finish editing later. Not that he was making any progress anyway. 

They were on their way to, um. Where were they going again?

David turned to Natalie but realized quickly that this was one of those things he should have asked before they got in the car.

 

  
David found out soon when they arrived where they were going- Jeff's studio. They did some stuff their for a while. Something about setting a date for something with Erin and Carly?

Was important? If it was, he'll probably never know. It's 7:30 now, so that's an hour and a half until he needs to be at Alex's. That's cool. Totally fine. David was not freaking out. That was not a thing that David could even do. 

It ended just like it began- as in David wasn't paying attention, and then he was home and waiting on the couch.

David switched on the tv just for something to look at.

 

Natalie was gone. He had received specific instructions to not contact her unless it was an absolute emergency. And by absoluteemergency, she meant if his car gets towed he's walking home.

That was fine with him. He loves walking alone at night. 

It was just, you know. LA isn't exactly known for rosebuds and friendly soccer moms. No shade towards soccer mothers. He just likes moonlight strolls.

It was  _quite_ a long walk to Alex's apartment, though. So when Alex shows up an hour early on his porch without a car, needless to say it was a little surprising.

 

Alex opened the door for himself, (He had keys somehow, which is a breach of privacy David definitely didn't mind.) and kicked off his shoes so hard it hit the wall and startled Dave out of half nap mode.

"Alex!"

"Hey. Yeah. Sorry. For being early- and for your wall."  Alex said, half laughing. David noticed he was kinda huffing his breaths and  _then_ noticed no extra cars in his driveway.

"Did you run here?"

"I walked but let's pretend I ran so it's romantic."

"Do you have a romantic explanation for why you have keys to my  _house_?"

"Natalie's a good ass assistant."

Alex started walking away from the door, so David followed. They land somewhere in between the kitchen and the livingroom before David's started to get a little concerned.

"Not that I don't love that you're here, but I thought we were meeting at your place?"

Alex cleared his throat and shoved his hand into his hoodie pockets.

"Sophia was over. To,, pick up her things in my apartment. I didn't have anywhere else to go, and I figured you wouldn't mind?"

"Oh. Yeah, I don't. Are you guys, still...?"

"No."

They both sat down and stayed silent for a second. Alex still looked shaken from whatever happened. Whoever happened, maybe.

"Why'd you walk?"

"Huh?" David clearly broke Alex out of a train of thought. David winced.

Alex laughed, "Oh yeah, I couldn't find my car, in the parking lot? Well I didn't see it and she was kind of chasing me."

"That's terrible, dude. I'm. I'm really sorry."

David  _was_ really sorry. Damn, consequences are shitty. Alex didn't look very sad, though. 

"Pfft, don't apologize. It's not your fault I'm a huge idiot."

David hummed a little bit. "Not  _huge_. Maybe 'big'."

"I guess I'll just have to show you how huge I am then?"

_Ok, so. Words._

"I thought that was restricted to girl-friends?" 

He didn't mean to, but David trailed off into a softer voice. It still held the mock-tone, but softer like he was mocking like a dog or something. It wasn't the worst thing he could of said considering- ahem. He did kiss this dude the other day. Which neither of them had mentioned at all yet. So, prolonged dick jokes? Either the exact wrong time or the exact right time.

"Well you've never really been a rule follower, right?"

That's... aha, that's not even a dick joke anymore. That sounds almost sounded like an  _invitation_. Haha. How much time do they have again?

"Pfft. Take me out to dinner first."

"I think we're past that, right?"

And then David grabbed his dumbass face and kissed him like he missed him.

 

oh, and then they diddled. It was gr8

 

 

 


	12. dalex timestamps

Dalex best moments before Alex left the vlogs! 

 

 

**Vlogs**

https://youtu.be/gZGc2H5z_Hc                                                  0:28

https://youtu.be/0n07DmfhrsA                                        0:14/1:11/3:26

https://youtu.be/UjyY56YAFxY                                       0:27/2:28/2:50/3:20

https://youtu.be/t80hjTmhOV8                                            0:49/2:40

https://youtu.be/tEnv452UtlU                                               0:00/2:03

https://youtu.be/nY8JgZ9oMc0                                                   2:55

https://youtu.be/Vb2RPGaRnWE                                                2:29

https://youtu.be/UTEgWhFwc0s                                                1:19

https://youtu.be/LKmau_oF9mA                                          0:13/2:16

https://youtu.be/xP_V2m89hy8                                                   2:17

https://youtu.be/rEROHvPezJo                                                   2:57

https://youtu.be/BU7SFTwdYMI                                        3:19/4:56/5:28

https://youtu.be/5ugAtQYJ8D8                                                    2:46

https://youtu.be/4SR-9LzsyX0                                                2:00/3:42

https://youtu.be/Ce1HUVHpauk                                            0:00/3:38

https://youtu.be/YLZA7L1AEMk                                              2:57/3:40

https://youtu.be/5bH7m0vNKZ8                                                 0:23

https://youtu.be/FIVcQIXDirE                                                        3:55

https://youtu.be/O7M8lX2Bmx0                                                  3:55

https://youtu.be/uz9vDcYDfXE                                               1:46/2:33

https://youtu.be/RA5kSRM1r1I                                                     3:04

https://youtu.be/V79GVpGb4Vc                                                   0:43

https://youtu.be/PYBqr9Lq9zY                                                      3:06

https://youtu.be/GLdPGYRiyuo                                         0:00/1:14/1:40

https://youtu.be/vYchlB6mDcw                                                   0:08

https://youtu.be/pgMx9xeddZ4                                                   0:33

https://youtu.be/bcbyECWAotw                                                  2:00

https://youtu.be/bGU48fGiDg4                                                0:29/1:00

https://youtu.be/ftszjlKP0I8                                                 0:00/0:40/2:37

https://youtu.be/HQBw52mb4yQ                                          0:48/1:28

https://youtu.be/HA8tMZXvWaY                                              0:24/2:06

https://youtu.be/-8Iztubih0Q                                                         0:00

https://youtu.be/a_JqbOovWbI                                                    2:48

https://youtu.be/FcFk2WO1sXQ                                               0:51/1:16

https://youtu.be/ye5tCaKd3S4                                                       0:15

https://youtu.be/yILuT2A8kew                                                  0:00/2:52

https://youtu.be/zy0ehPP7L8c                                                       3:03

https://youtu.be/BJ_mi1ro4zE                                                       2:21

https://youtu.be/Toz_JsHCMSQ                                               0:00/2:35

https://youtu.be/u0phGn-AwQA                                                   2:00

https://youtu.be/6Y7lRi2zygs                                                          0:23

https://youtu.be/AL7fpIh_Y4Q                                                        2:30

https://youtu.be/E3g4gALCCN8                                                0:08/1:43

https://youtu.be/F-IldMe2D60                                                         2:57

https://youtu.be/gzU5OMHYGIs                                                     1:03

https://youtu.be/Ha-TZ5BvjQw                                                      0:00

https://youtu.be/Ixyr2PE3BNg                                                       0:00

https://youtu.be/tJt9feqtS0Y                                                          0:50

https://youtu.be/of0e9rrfulk                                                           0:00

https://youtu.be/KDgWZSLIh4Y                                                     1:55

https://youtu.be/5FxWtqmVkbI                                                     1:07

https://youtu.be/txPNaIW0Lj4                                                       0:35

https://youtu.be/PFigP85VtdY                                                      1:09

https://youtu.be/7fnZ40n_Igk                                                       1:59

https://youtu.be/7OfJR1ymVTk                                                   1:47

https://youtu.be/m23fB2blSj0                                                      3:29

https://youtu.be/gNVGWOKn3hA                                           0:13/1:31

https://youtu.be/FLwF2trf6sY                                                        3:07

https://youtu.be/69eeh5iXtWA                                                2:04/2:55

https://youtu.be/9D69QBslW1A                                                    1:28

https://youtu.be/IgRLU18yFpY                                                2:44/3:14

https://youtu.be/TNDkhbu2p8w                                      1:49/4:04/4:15

https://youtu.be/m_QGi2fpiVE                                                    2:24

https://youtu.be/SVQx-4WwfM4                                                 2:05

https://youtu.be/m3PUvJYnvGU                                           2:30/3:57

https://youtu.be/SzbJnvYRnWk                                            0:56/3:11

https://youtu.be/cqwKOGdujG4                                            0:29/4:12

https://youtu.be/b5UE0m3-XXI                                             1:28/3:42

https://youtu.be/w4JzYMcTY6A                                                 3:03

https://youtu.be/DLXktYZoRaI                                         0:00/3:00/3:09

https://youtu.be/eA4RF51azdo                                                    2:10

https://youtu.be/n9tnoDw230M                                                  0:16

https://youtu.be/86sVQyni6Hc                                                     0:00

https://youtu.be/rQpc6_-xNUo                                                    2:59

https://youtu.be/ZRsr-uUXe9Y                                                 1:39/2:39

https://youtu.be/uxx8MIEy01c                                                     4:02

https://youtu.be/KlOB-o5HH6Q                                                  0:10

https://youtu.be/MB4cf1-r25k                                                      0:00

https://youtu.be/skHW4uqkmc4                                                 2:29

https://youtu.be/52-bJ6PvHJg                                                    3:02

https://youtu.be/akZP2xujyyk                                                      2:21

https://youtu.be/Jr-HlnygPBw                                                     2:01

https://youtu.be/soHcaFiSmGM                                             0:10/3:23

https://youtu.be/0XMlPqhLnzw                                                  4:08

https://youtu.be/zaH1_T3vPb0                                                   0:00

https://youtu.be/yFpDsLeO5Oc                                        1:50/2:13/3:23

https://youtu.be/UGci8lPTlyU                                                     0:27

https://youtu.be/DcDqInKVUA4                                                  0:19

https://youtu.be/jAO-QN0ji20                                                     1:13

https://youtu.be/MIsoQlJtIhk                                                     1:32

https://youtu.be/zsMvce-VGSI                                                    3:44

https://youtu.be/ZNLH3D6oI6E                                                 4:18

https://youtu.be/dFceis9VlhM                                                0:10/1:46

https://youtu.be/8la037pstMU                                                   1:12

https://youtu.be/mujT8mJOyuE                                          0:00/1:12

https://youtu.be/feDGmqtCW5E                                               2:02

https://youtu.be/7eGqrbNDCMc                                               3:31

https://youtu.be/UINnRP9V0-c                                                  0:00

https://youtu.be/1u5-BYNkaFU                                                 1:52

https://youtu.be/p1lE3rUzFEg                                                   0:00

https://youtu.be/qBqUpa4BDKg                                              1:31

https://youtu.be/04idB4XzaGQ                                                0:00

https://youtu.be/A7ZujRK5WqA                                               0:00

https://youtu.be/vabOn2jhz44                                            0:00/1:22

https://youtu.be/D0wx6HvA2xg                                         1:05/3:22

https://youtu.be/dVNRM69XLRc                                             2:45

https://youtu.be/5lczw9F6pTA                                                0:00

https://youtu.be/zKnpgU-AFqc                                           0:00/2:39

https://youtu.be/ok5aimwxavI                                               0:19

https://youtu.be/iwBWksmRYt4                                             1:15

https://youtu.be/A8mK6VR6IiM                                              0:34

https://youtu.be/ZLM_8BZ4N3U                                           0:38

https://youtu.be/th42MubluJE                                         0:35/1:40

https://youtu.be/HAm9fxfQdbE                                            0:00

https://youtu.be/FC9fwD-H-2U                                        0:22/0:45

https://youtu.be/7e6stGwqD7U                                           4:15

https://youtu.be/ZCmWG6Ky4QM                                       0:09

https://youtu.be/qU5QxQ6yfOY                                           0:00

https://youtu.be/jf5KsId5nOk                                              1:50

https://youtu.be/2Df8QdNqTQs                                          3:12

https://youtu.be/6yTmozM5jL0                                           3:28

https://youtu.be/dO6GDZ7UQ1I                                          1:34

 

**Some Other Stuff**

https://youtu.be/lzec-So6L0U                                              5:14

https://youtu.be/PiTHN8uiRvE                                            2:23

https://youtu.be/r_zNK63RmOg                                        13:08

https://youtu.be/3AzoiTcwnSg                                           2:58

 

**David Too**

https://youtu.be/sDAJtSAy6Fo                                            1:42

https://youtu.be/PYpuQCSXTyU                                         1:50

https://youtu.be/W3atwHRrkbw                                        3:08

https://youtu.be/C4yECzFCdZk                                          1:16

https://youtu.be/TkGyfAULfxg                                            2:56

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my spacing got sus near the end, lol. Bye guys!


End file.
